


Quidditch Players and Lovers Read 5

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Quidditch Players and Lovers Read [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: The next of the Quidditch players and lovers stories.
Series: Quidditch Players and Lovers Read [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040181
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia handed the next book to Fred, who said, "This next book is called The Order of the Phoenix."

"How odd," Hermione said. "I wonder what that's about?"

"We'll find out," Bill told her.

" **Dudley Demented,"** Fred read.

**The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.**

"Is that me?" Harry asked. "If so why am I doing that?"

**He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law,**

Everyone narrowed his or her eyes at the book. Harry was getting out of there. That was certain.

 **but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea** **bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.**

**On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding here. He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him, as had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle.**

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked surprised. He never wanted to willingly spend time with his aunt and uncle.

**Almost as though this thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, suddenly spoke.**

" **Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?"**

" **I don't know," said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. "Not in the house."**

 **Uncle Vernon grunted.** " **Watching the news…" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news - Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!**

"He's saying that as if it's a good thing!" Hermione said shocked.

"He's an idiot," Harry shrugged. "Both him and Dudley."

**Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news–"**

" **Vernon, shh!" said Aunt Petunia. "The window's open!"**

"They do know that no one cares right?" Bill asked.

" **Oh - yes - sorry, dear."**

**The Dursleys fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while he watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past.**

Ron narrowed his eyes, remembering something from the first book. If Harry had to always go to her house whenever the Dursleys went out, then she had to know about how he was treated.

**She was frowning and muttering to herself.**

"Why?" everyone asked.

**Harry was very pleased he was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs. Figg had recently taken to asking him around for tea whenever she met him in the street. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.**

" **Dudders out for tea?"**

At that, Harry just burst out in laughter. Granted, he wasn't the only one. Fred and George were rolling around on the ground.

"That fat oaf? Tea?" Ron snorted.

" **At the Polkisses'," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular."**

**Harry suppressed a snort with difficulty. The Dursleys really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley. They had swallowed all his dim-witted lies about having tea with a different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children.**

"That's horrible," Cho gasped.

"Some people will believe anything," Charlie said darkly.

**Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around Little Whinging; he had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way.**

**The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Harry's ears and his stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight - after a month of waiting - would be the night.**

"What are you hoping for?" Neville asked Harry who shrugged. Bill though had thought of something. Now to see if he was right.

**"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill air ports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –"**

" **Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flowerbed, Harry's stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been the first item on the news; death and destruction were more important than stranded holidaymakers.**

**He let out a long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of why nothing had happened yet.**

"Oh," everyone said.

"You're listening for news about V-V-Voldemort," Alicia said and everyone jumped (well except for Harry, Charlie and Bill).

"You said the name," Angelina said stunned.

"So?" Alicia asked. "Harry's right, it's just a name. The thing it's attached to is creepier."

**He kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles - an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident… but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by news about the drought in the Southeast ("I hope he's listening next door!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Him with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!"),**

"And I'm sure he never cheated." Ron rolled his eyes.

**then a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey, then a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ("As if we're interested in their sordid affairs," sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).**

Harry snorted; yep, that was his aunt alright.

**Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, "-and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more."**

**Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window.**

**He had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession.**

**A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot;**

"What was that?" Hermione and Ginny asked worried.

**a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword**

"Good reflexes," Bill told Harry.

**\- but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window.**

Everyone winced in sympathy for Harry.

**The resultant crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder.**

**Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.**

"He's choking you!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

"I guess," Harry said shocked. Uncle Vernon had never touched him after he had gotten his letter.

"Okay, that's it! You are getting out of there," Oliver said. That wasn't the place to grow up in.

" **Put - it-away!" Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear. "Now! Before- anyone - sees!"**

" **Get - off - me!" Harry gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Harry pulling at his uncles sausage-like fingers with his left hand, his right maintaining a firm grip on his raised wand; then, as the pain in the top of Harry's head gave a particularly nasty throb, Uncle Vernon yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold.**

"Wandless magic?" Charlie asked, stunned. "Most people stop being able to do that once they get their wand."

**Panting, Harry fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. Harry stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.**

" **Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"**

"I really hope they don't believe him," Hermione muttered, but thought that it wouldn't happen.

**He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him.**

**Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle** **Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling.**

" **What the devil do you mean by it, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.**

"He can't possibly think that you did that," Katie huffed.

" **What do I mean by what?" said Harry coldly. He kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise.**

" **Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"**

" **I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly.**

**Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked livid.**

" **Why were you lurking under our window?"**

" **Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"**

"Stalking you, did you know?" Fred said.

" **Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.**

"Oh, that's a good response too," George nodded.

**His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.**

"Oh yes, because heaven forbid someone actually be informed," Cho huffed.

" **Listening to the news! Again?"**

" **Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry.**

"Good one mate," Ron grinned.

" **Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot -"**

" **Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that Harry could barely hear him, "-that your lot don't get on our news!"**

"What about Sirius?" Ginny asked. "He was on their news."

" **That's all you know," said Harry.**

"See?"

**The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry had to lip-read the next word, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"**

" **Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"**

**Harry hesitated for a moment. It cost him something to tell the truth this time, even though his aunt and uncle could not possibly know how bad he felt at admitting it.**

" **The owls… aren't bringing me news," he said tonelessly.**

"Huh?" Neville asked. "How can an owl not bring news?"

"Maybe Harry is saying that Fudge is covering up any and all ideas that You-Know-Who is back," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

" **I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.**

" **No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.**

" **We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.**

" **We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.**

" **Well, that's news to me," said Harry,**

"Well it looks as if Harry has developed a temper," Oliver said.

"Live with the Dursleys long enough and you would too," Harry muttered.

**his temper rising, and before the Dursleys could call him back, he had wheeled about, crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was striding off up the street.**

**He was in trouble now and he knew it. He would have to face his aunt and uncle later and pay the price for his rudeness, but he did not care very much just at the moment; he had much more pressing matters on his mind.**

**Harry was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone Apparating or Disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive?**

"I doubt it," Cedric said. "That elf was way too obsessed with you to stay hidden."

"So it was a wizard," Bill said. "But Dark or light is the question."

"I think it was a light wizard. A Dark one would have tried to kill Harry."

Everyone looked at Hermione who flushed.

"Well, that's a mood killer right there," Fred said.

**Could Dobby be following him right at this very moment?**

**As this thought occurred he wheeled around and stared back down Privet Drive, but it appeared to be completely deserted and Harry was sure that Dobby did not know how to become invisible.**

**He walked on, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favorite haunts automatically.**

"Isn't it a bad idea to be walking by yourself?" Lee asked.

**Every few steps he glanced back over his shoulder. Someone magical had been near him as he lay among Aunt Petunia's dying begonias, he was sure of it. Why hadn't they spoken to him, why hadn't they made contact, why were they hiding now?**

**And then, as his feeling of frustration peaked, his certainty leaked away.**

**Perhaps it hadn't been a magical sound after all. Perhaps he was so desperate for the tiniest sign of contact from the world to which he belonged that he was simply overreacting to perfectly ordinary noises. Could he be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbor's house?**

**Harry felt a dull, sinking sensation in his stomach and before he knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued him all summer rolled over him once again.**

**Tomorrow morning he would be woken by the alarm at five o'clock so he could pay the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet - but was there any point continuing to take it? Harry merely glanced at the front page before throwing it aside these days; when the idiots who ran the paper finally realized that Voldemort was back it would be headline news, and that was the only kind Harry cared about.**

"Then why are you still getting that rag?" Luna asked. She hated the Prophet mainly because it took customers away from the Quibbler.

**If he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his best friends Ron and Hermione, though any expectation he'd had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed.**

"Why haven't you told him anything?" Bill rounded on Ron and Hermione.

"Well we don't know!" both of them said.

**We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously… We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray… We're quite busy but I can't give you details here…**

**There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…**

"I think I won't be happy when I see you," Harry said. "Not with the teasers you're giving me."

**But when were they going to see him? Nobody seemed too bothered with a precise date.**

**Hermione had scribbled I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon inside his birthday card, but how soon was soon? As far as Harry could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place, presumably at Ron's parents' house.**

"How could you just let him stay there?" Charlie asked Ron and the twins. "You know what his living conditions are like."

"Yeah, but we're missing a flying car at the moment and our brooms aren't the fast makes," Fred said. "Also, Mum would kill us."

**He could hardly bear to think of the pair of them having fun at The Burrow when he was stuck in Privet Drive. In fact, he was so angry with them he had thrown away, unopened, the two boxes of Honeydukes chocolates they'd sent him for his birthday.**

"YOU THREW AWAY THE CHOCOLATE!" Ron yelled.

"Breath Ron, he hasn't done it yet," Fred said though he was also upset at the travesty that occurred.

"I haven't done it yet," Harry said a little frightened by Ron's temper.

"Ignore them," Bill told him. "They just love chocolate."

**He'd regretted it later, after the wilted salad Aunt Petunia had provided for dinner that night.**

**And what were Ron and Hermione busy with? Why wasn't he, Harry, busy? Hadn't he proved himself capable of handling much more than them? Had they all forgotten what he had done?**

**Hadn't it been he who had entered that graveyard and watched Cedric being murdered, and been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed?**

Cedric winced. He'd hoped they could have gotten through at least the first chapter without the mention of his death.

**Don't think about that, Harry told himself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. It was bad enough that he kept revisiting the graveyard in his nightmares, without dwelling on it in his waking moments too.**

**He turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent; halfway along he passed the narrow alleyway down the side of a garage where he had first clapped eyes on his godfather. Sirius, at least, seemed to understand how Harry was feeling. Admittedly, his letters were just as empty of proper news as Ron and Hermione's, but at least they contained words of caution and consolation instead of tantalizing hints:**

**I know this must be frustrating for you… Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay… Be careful and don't do anything rash…**

"Sirius is telling me not to be rash?" Harry chuckled. "Isn't this the man who broke out of Azkaban?"

**Well, thought Harry, as he crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening play park, he had (by and large) done as Sirius advised. He had at least resisted the temptation to tie his trunk to his broomstick and set off for The Burrow by himself.**

"Oh just do it," George said. "At least that way you'd be out of that horrible house."

**In fact, Harry thought his behavior had been very good considering how frustrated and angry he felt at being stuck in Privet Drive so long, reduced to hiding in flowerbeds in the hope of hearing something that might point to what Lord Voldemort was doing. Nevertheless, it was quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, then gone on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.**

"Exactly," Harry nodded.

**Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank on to the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. He would not be able to hide in the Dursleys' flowerbed again.**

**Tomorrow, he would have to think of some fresh way of listening to the news. In the meantime, he had nothing to look forward to but another restless, disturbed night, because even when he escaped the nightmares about Cedric he had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors.**

"That's creepy," Lee said.

**all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which he supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling he had when he was awake. Often the old scar on his forehead prickled uncomfortably,**

"Your scar hurt?" Bill asked.

"Maybe it's just because Voldemort is back," Harry shrugged.

**but he did not fool himself that Ron or Hermione or Sirius would find that very interesting any more. In the past, his scar hurting had warned that Voldemort was getting stronger again, but now that Voldemort was back they would probably remind him that its regular irritation was only to be expected… nothing to worry about… old news…**

"You should still tell us," Hermione frowned. "We'd want to know."

**The injustice of it all welled up inside him so that he wanted to yell with fury. If it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known Voldemort was back!**

"More angst!" Lee shook his head. It was odd hearing about how Harry would be like when the present day Harry was sitting right across from him.

**And his reward was to be stuck in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to squatting among dying begonias so that he could hear about water-skiing budgerigars! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too?**

"We want to know that too," Bill and Charlie said, shooting a look to said friends.

**How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? These furious thoughts whirled around in Harry's head, and his insides writhed with anger as a sultry, velvety night fell around him, the air full of the smell of warm, dry grass, and the only sound that of the low grumble of traffic on the road beyond the park railings.**

**He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted his musings and he looked up. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.**

**Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.**

**Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique.**

"Aww! No more fatty!" George whined.

**As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport'**

"It is not!' Oliver yelled. "Quidditch is!"

**, as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Harry in their primary school days when he had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration.**

"I'm with you mate," Ron and Fred nodded.

"First punching bag?" Hermione hissed and Harry scooted away from her. She was scary sometimes.

**Neighborhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter boy' who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.**

**Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. Look round, Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. Come on… look round… I'm sitting here all alone… come and have a go…**

"Harry!" Hermione, Cho, Angelina and Katie scolded.

"Don't go looking for a fight!" Alicia told him.

**If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for him and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry… it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond… and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, he was ready - he had his wand. Let them try… he'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had once made his life hell.**

"Well in that case," Fred said but one look from Alicia made him stop what he was going to say.

**But they didn't turn around, they didn't see him, they were almost at the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them… seeking a fight was not a smart move… he must not use magic… he would be risking expulsion again.**

"Good," all the girls nodded.

**The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.**

**There you go, Sirius, Harry thought dully. Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**He got to his feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, and any time after that was much too late.**

"So what if he showed up at midnight?" Ron asked. "These people suck as parents."

"Hear hear Ron!" the twins cheered.

**Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Harry in the shed if he came home after Dudley ever again,**

"I'd like to see him try," Hermione and Ron said fingering their wands.

**so, stifling a yawn, and still scowling, Harry set off towards the park gate.**

**Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's.**

**Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright color in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.**

"… **squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.**

" **Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.**

"Bloody bullies." Cho spat.

" **Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.**

" **Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon.**

" **See you then," said Dudley.**

" **Bye, Dud!"**

" **See ya, Big D!"**

**Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.**

" **Hey, Big D!"**

**Dudley turned.**

" **Oh," he grunted. "It's you."**

" **How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.**

" **Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.**

" **Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be** ' **Ickle Diddykins' to me."**

"Good one Harry," Fred said as Bill, Charlie, Lee, Percy, Ginny, Luna and Neville all roared with laughter as the nickname.

" **I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.**

 **"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you**?"

" **Shut your face."**

" **You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?"**

"Please do," Neville said.

**Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to demand all his self-control.**

"What self-control?" Harry asked.

**"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"**

"A ten-year-old?" Cedric hissed. "That's vile. At least fight someone your own age."

" **He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.**

" **Oh yeah?"**

" **He cheeked me."**

" **Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."**

More laughter echoed throughout the locker room.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Ron said.

**A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Harry enormous satisfaction to know how furious he was making Dudley; he felt as though he was siphoning off his own frustration into his cousin, the only outlet he had.**

**They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.**

" **Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.**

"What thing?" Luna asked.

" **What thing?"**

"Harry wants to know too," Ginny told her.

" **That - that thing you are hiding."**

**Harry grinned again.**

" **Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."**

"Harry, you are very sarcastic in this book," Fred said.

"We like it," George told him.

**Harry pulled out his wand. He saw Dudley look sideways at it.**

" **You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."**

" **How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"**

" **They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.**

**Harry laughed softly.**

"Creepy," Oliver muttered.

" **You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.**

" **Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old.**

"Go Harry!" Ron and Lee cheered.

**You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"**

" **He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"**

" **Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"**

" **Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.**

"Is he threatening you?" Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes.

**"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."**

" **I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.**

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Bill said and whacked Charlie over the head.

**He had stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin.**

**From the little he could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.**

"That can't be good," Percy frowned.

" **What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" said Harry, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"**

"Yes, didn't you know? Pillows are the number one fear of scrawny fifteen year olds."

"Shut it," Harry flushed as Ron snorted with laughter. Fred smiled.

" **I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."**

" **What d'you mean?" Harry said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach.** **He had revisited the graveyard last night in his dreams.**

**Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.**

"' **Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"**

"I don't believe this!" Hermione yelled. "He's taunting you over your nightmares!"

"That's not right mate," Ron said with a frown. Bill also frowned and agreed with his brother. Why hadn't they fought to keep Harry out of there?

" **I - you're lying," said Harry automatically.**

"How else could he possibly know Cedric's name?" Cho said softly.

**But his mouth had gone dry. He knew Dudley wasn't lying - how else would he know about Cedric?**

" **Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"**

"Shut up you fat pig!" Katie spat.

" **Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"**

" **Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!"**

"Go Harry!" The twins cheered. They were getting sick of the pig taunting a boy that was slowly becoming a good friend.

**Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins - what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers…**

"Do it!" the boys and Ginny shouted.

"Don't do it!" The rest of the girls—minus Luna—shouted over them.

" **Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"**

" **Point that thing somewhere else!"**

" **I said, do you understand me?"**

" **Point it somewhere else!"**

" **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

" **GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"**

"What's going on?" Luna and Ginny asked.

**Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.**

**Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.**

"I don't like this," Angelina shuddered.

**For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could - then his reason caught up with his senses - he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.**

**Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.**

" **W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"**

"He's not doing anything," Alicia snapped.

" **I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"**

" **I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -"**

" **I said shut up!"**

**Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing.**

**It was impossible… they couldn't be here… not in Little Whinging… he strained his ears… he would hear them before he saw them…**

"Dementors," Katie gasped. Everyone shuddered.

" **I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"**

" **Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis —"**

**But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading.**

**There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.**

" **C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"**

" **Dudley, shut—"**

**WHAM.**

"He punched you!" Ron and Fred yelled.

**A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of his eyes. For the second time in an hour Harry felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand.**

"Not good, not good not good!" Hermione fretted. If it really were Dementors then Harry would need his wand.

" **You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.**

"You can't punch a Dementor!" Bill said, though he was worried. Muggles couldn't see the foul things after all.

" **DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"**

**There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.**

" **DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!**

"Good advice," Oliver nodded.

"Let's just hope he listens," Cho said grimly.

**Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.**

Ron shuddered.

" **Where's - wand -come on -lumos!"**

**He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited.**

Despite the fact that Harry had preformed wandless magic again, no one wanted to comment. Not until the Dementors were far away from Harry—and Dudley.

**Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.**

**His stomach turned over.**

**A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.**

**Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand.**

" **Expecto patronum!"**

**A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain -concentrate–**

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Alicia said worried.

**A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.**

" **Expecto patronum!"**

**His voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand - he couldn't do it any more, he couldn't work the spell.**

**There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… he could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling his own lungs, drowning him - think… something happy…**

**But there was no happiness in him… the Dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head: "Bow to death, Harry… it might even be painless… I would no t know… I have never died…"**

Everyone shuddered at the memory, not even noticing the change.

**He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again –**

**And their faces burst clearly into his mind as he fought for breath.**

"You thought about us?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"You're my best friends," Harry said. Ron and Hermione smiled at him.

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.**

**"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"**

**He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.**

"No!" everyone yelled. No one deserved the Kiss, not even foul bullying muggles.

**"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.**

**Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.**

**Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched in sweat.**

**He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging.**

"We can't believe it either," Katie and Alicia shuddered.

**Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him.**

**Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.**

**Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but-**

" **Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"**

"That's the end of the chapter," Fred said.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked. "My old babysitter? She knows about magic?"

"It seems so," Hermione nodded as Fred passed the book to Katie.

"The next chapter is called A Peck of Owls," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**"A Peck of Owls,"** Katie read.

"Odd title," Cho remarked

" **He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbies on the case! But we haven't got time to stand** **around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"**

**"But -" The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"**

"Why didn't she tell me?" Harry asked.

" **I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him -"**

"I'm being followed?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Dumbledore wants to keep you safe probably," Hermione said.

" **This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"**

Bill narrowed his eyes. If he ever met this Mundungus, it would not be pretty. Harry was like another brother, and no one put his family in danger.

**"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbies came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"**

"Ah, she's one of those tell it like it is people," Fred grinned.

"Either that, or she remembers when Dudley knocked her down off her crutches," Harry pointed out. Everyone frowned at that.

"Brat," Cho muttered about Dudley.

" **You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.**

" **Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore?**

"Ask a stupid question—"

"—get a stupid answer," the twins chuckled.

"I probably am still in shock and still thinks she's a muggle," Harry huffed.

**But come on - I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag."**

**She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.**

" **Get up, you useless lump, get up!"**

Everyone snorted at Figg's words to Dudley.

**But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.**

" **I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet.**

"When did you get so strong?" Ron asked Harry.

"More like when did Dudley lose weight?" Harry retorted.

**Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.**

" **Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.**

"I like to see you lift that fat lump." Percy huffed.

**Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.**

" **Keep your wand out," she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of -**

"But the Ministry can't do anything," Alicia said. "Harry had to do it, otherwise he would have gotten his soul sucked out."

**What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice… don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"**

**It was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.**

" **Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"**

" **Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it.**

"Well that sucks," Harry muttered.

"I know," Ron frowned. He wished his friend had had someplace to go growing up where he wasn't tortured.

**It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."**

" **I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry groaned, wondering whether his spine was going to snap under Dudley's weight.**

" **Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."**

" **But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"**

" **Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"Katie!" everyone jumped a mile as Katie yelled.

"Sorry," she said sweetly.

**There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.**

" **S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"**

"He's clueless isn't he?" Bill sighed.

" **I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"**

" **Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"**

" **Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"**

" **Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, and back again. "Blimey, I -"**

" **And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I!"**

" **I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It — it was a very good business opportunity, see -"**

"You idiot!" Charlie hissed. "A business opportunity is worth more than a boy's life?"

**Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.**

"Good," everyone nodded.

" **Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"**

" **Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And - it - had - better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you - weren't - there - to - help!"**

" **Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"**

**And with another loud crack, he vanished.**

" **I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come on, Harry, what are you waiting for?"**

"For Dudley to lose a few stones," Fred said

"For you to stop beating the git up with cat food," George said at the same time.

**Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.**

" **I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."**

" **So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"**

"Duh," Lee rolled his eyes.

" **Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent…**

The twins snorted.

**right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."**

" **What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.**

" **I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."**

" **Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know -"**

**But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.**

" **Wait!" Harry shouted after her. He had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path.**

**The hall light was on. Harry stuck his wand back inside the waistband of his jeans, rang the bell and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.**

" **Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite - quite -Diddy, what's the matter!"**

"Doesn't care at all about her nephew," Alicia muttered.

**Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot for a moment, his face pale green… then he opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat.**

"That is very good timing," Lee said as everyone made a face at that.

" **DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"**

**Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick.**

" **He's ill, Vernon!"**

" **What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"**

" **Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"**

" **Hang on - you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"**

**Aunt Petunia screamed.**

" **Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"**

**In all the kerfuffle nobody seemed to have noticed Harry, which suited him perfectly. He managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and, while the Dursleys made their noisy progress down the hall towards the kitchen, Harry moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.**

"Good," everyone nodded. "Get out of there."

" **Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."**

" **Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"**

**Harry's foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice.**

" **Him."**

"HARRY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ron yelled, his nerves already stretched to the max.

**Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.**

" **BOY! COME HERE!"**

**With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.**

**The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry through tiny, narrowed eyes.**

" **What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.**

" **Nothing," said Harry, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him.**

" **What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice,**

"Nothing," Bill sighed.

**now sponging sick**

"Eww," Ginny made a face.

**from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it - was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use – his thing?"**

Bill and Charlie couldn't help but snort. Percy shook his head at his elder brothers.

**Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.**

" **I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was –"**

**But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.**

" **OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"**

"Too bad," Hermione huffed. "You live with a wizard. Deal with it."

**But Harry was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, his heart pounding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**

"Okay how can you tell?" Harry asked. "Also, why are the letters that specific?"

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"They can't do that!" Alicia yelled.

"You were protecting yourself," Fred said amazed at the stupidity of the Ministry. Harry was shocked. He was going to get expelled from Hogwarts?

**Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

"If they follow their laws, they'd know that they can't do that," Bill narrowed his eyes at the book.

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**

"Wait, first they destroy your wand and _then_ they'll have the hearing?" Lee asked. "That sounds backwards."

**Hoping you are well,**

"Oh yes, because I'd be skipping for joy after getting expelled." Harry muttered.

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralyzing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. He was never going back.**

**He looked up at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was purple-faced, shouting, his fists still raised; Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, who was retching again.**

"We didn't need to know that," Angelina made a face.

**Harry's temporarily stupefied brain seemed to reawaken. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. There was only one thing for it. He would have to run - now.**

"I don't like that idea, lets think of another," Fred said.

"But Harry can't give up his wand," Oliver said.

**Where he was going to go, Harry didn't know, but he was certain of one thing: at Hogwarts or outside it, he needed his wand. In an almost dream like state, he pulled his wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.**

" **Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"**

" **Get out of the way," said Harry quietly.**

" **You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"**

" **If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand.**

"Do it!" the twins cheered.

" **You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"**

" **The madhouse has chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One - two -"**

**A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Hide!' Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was searching for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.**

"Errol!" Bill and Charlie smiled.

"It's from us!" Ron said.

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.**

**Harry —**

**Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"So there goes the running plan," Fred said in mock disappointment.

**DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic?**

"Well just his name alone is enough to make many top lawmakers wet themselves," Percy said, "so I'd say a lot."

**Was there a chance that he might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Harry's chest, almost immediately strangled by panic - how was he supposed to refuse to surrender his wand without doing magic? He'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if he did that, he'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.**

**His mind was racing… he could run for it and risk being captured by the Ministry, or stay put and wait for them to find him here. He was much more tempted by the former course, but he knew Mr. Weasley had his best interests at heart… and after all, Dumbledore had sorted out much worse than this before.**

" **Right," Harry said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying."**

"Ah, that will confuse them," Oliver chuckled.

**He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The Dursleys appeared taken aback at his abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever.**

" **Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.**

" **The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly. He was straining his ears to catch any noises outside, in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."**

" **Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government! Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs."**

"We're not to blame for your problems," Katie hissed.

**When Harry did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at him, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"**

" **Because I did magic."**

" **AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"**

"Nothing!" everyone yelled.

" **Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me -"**

" **Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry to quieted him while they both bent low over Dudley.**

" **Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did he do?"**

" **Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia.**

" **Pointed his wand at me," Dudley mumbled.**

" **Yeah, I did, but I didn't use -" Harry began angrily, but –**

" **SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison.**

"Let him explain!" Ginny yelled.

" **Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.**

" **All went dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard… things. Inside m-my head."**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favorite thing in the world was magic - closely followed by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban - people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind.**

"To do that, he'd need a brain," George snorted. Neville winced; losing one's mind was not a laughing matter.

" **What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.**

**But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head, and despite the sense of numb dread that had settled on Harry since the arrival of the first owl, he felt a certain curiosity. Dementors caused a person to relive the worst moments of their life. What would spoiled, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?**

"I wonder what he heard?" Harry asked.

"I hope you never find out," Bill said in a grave voice.

" **How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person.**

" **T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. "And then –"**

**He gestured at his massive chest. Harry understood. Dudley was remembering the clammy cold that filled the lungs as hope and happiness were sucked out of you.**

" **Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold."**

" **Okay," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"**

" **Felt… felt… felt… as if… as if…"**

" **As if you'd never be happy again," Harry supplied dully.**

"Which is very creepy," Angelina said. "I like being happy thank you."

" **Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling.**

" **So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up.**

" **You put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was - was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"**

"IT WASN'T HIM!" Ginny joined Ron and Hermione in yelling at the book.

" **How many times do I have to tell you?" said Harry, temper and voice both rising. "It wasn't me! It was a couple of Dementors!"**

" **A couple of - what's this codswallop?"**

" **De - men - tors," said Harry slowly and clearly. "Two of them."**

" **And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"**

" **They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.**

"How does she know that?" Harry gaped at the book in shock. Aunt Petunia!

"Maybe your mum told her?" Bill suggested. He too though was shocked.

**Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her.**

**Harry's brain reeled. Mrs. Figg was one thing - but Aunt Petunia?**

" **How d'you know that?" he asked her, astonished.**

**Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.**

" **I heard - that awful boy – telling her about them - years ago," she said jerkily.**

" **If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry loudly, but Aunt**

**Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered.**

"We are too!" Fred and George yelled.

"I can't believe it!" Harry kept mouthing.

**Harry was stunned. Except for one outburst years ago, in the course of which Aunt Petunia had screamed that Harry's mother had been a freak, he had never heard her mention her sister. He was astounded that she had remembered this scrap of information about the magical world for so long, when she usually put all her energies into pretending it didn't exist.**

"I'm sure that doesn't mean that she's forgotten," Hermione said softly.

**Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So - so - they - er - they - er - they actually exist, do they - er - Dementy-whatsits?"**

The twins snorted.

**Aunt Petunia nodded.**

"At least they won't think that I cursed Dudley anymore." Harry said. "Not that that's much of a relief," he muttered.

**Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Harry as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!'**

"That's our birthday!" The twins grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione chuckled.

**When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owls beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.**

" **Enough - effing - owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.**

"He can't do anything about the owls so he should just get used to it," Luna said simply.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago,**

"Again, why are they so accurate?" Harry and Hermione asked.

**the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**

**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**

"See?" Percy said. "Nothing to worry about."

The tone of his voice said otherwise.

**With best wishes,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry read this letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly with the relief of Knowing he was not yet definitely expelled, though his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.**

" **Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.**

"What kind of an uncle wishes that his nephew was dead?" Katie and Cho asked, appalled.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry muttered.

" **I've got to go to a hearing," said Harry.**

" **And they'll sentence you there?"**

" **I suppose so."**

" **I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.**

" **Well, if that's all," said Harry, getting to his feet. He was desperate to be alone, to think, perhaps to send a letter to Ron, Hermione or Sirius.**

" **NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"**

" **What now?" said Harry impatiently.**

" **DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"**

" **FINE!" yelled Harry, and in his temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of his wand, still clutched in his hand. All three Dursleys flinched, looking terrified.**

"Hey, your wand just shot off Gryffindor colors," Oliver grinned.

" **Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Harry, speaking fast, fighting to control his temper. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors turned up —"**

" **But what ARE Dementoids?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"**

"Didn't you just say the correct name like two seconds ago?" Neville asked.

" **I told you - they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you -**

" **Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"**

" **It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."**

**Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.**

" **His soul? They didn't take - he's still got his -"**

"I think you'd know if he didn't have his soul," Percy scoffed.

**She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him.**

" **Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.**

" **Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. "Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"**

"You can't give a Dementor the old-two," Ron rolled his eyes.

" **You can't give a Dementor the old one-two," said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"Stop copying me Harry!" Ron cried.

"But didn't I say it first?" Harry asked.

"That's in the future," Ron explained. "So I said it first."

" **Why's he all right, then?" blustered Uncle Vernon. "Why isn't he all empty, then?"**

" **Because I used the Patronus -"**

**WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace.**

" **FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"**

"Then move out," everyone said simply.

**But Harry was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He was so convinced that this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything - the Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what the Ministry was up to, how he, Dumbledore, intended to sort everything out - that for the first time in his life he was disappointed to see Sirius's handwriting.**

"I wonder why?" Harry asked. He'd hoped his future self would feel happy to see Sirius's handwriting. It meant that he was safe.

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's on going rant about owls, and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl look off back up the chimney, Harry read Sirius's message.**

**Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**

"Oh," Harry said. He too was started to feel irritated. He just fought off two Dementors without help, and yet he was getting told off for it.

**Harry found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened tonight that he turned the piece of parchment over, looking for the rest of the letter, but there was nothing else.**

**And now his temper was rising again. Wasn't anybody going to say 'well done' for fighting off two Dementors single-handed? Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were acting as though he'd misbehaved, and were saving their tellings-off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done.**

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "They're just worried."

"Well they could do it without seeming to think he's misbehaving," Fred backed up Harry.

"… **A peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house. I won't have it, boy, I won't-"**

" **I can't stop the owls coming," Harry snapped, crushing Sirius's letter in his fist.**

**"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" bar ked Uncle Vernon. "If it was Demenders who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"**

**Harry took a deep, steadying breath. His head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, and away from the Dursleys.**

" **I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors," he said, forcing himself to remain calm.**

"It's the only thing that works against them." Bill said. Fred and George were bent over their _Prank Dursleys_ list.

" **But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.**

" **Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."**

**His head was pounding in the glare of the strip-lighting now. His anger was ebbing away. He felt drained, exhausted. The Dursleys were all staring at him.**

" **It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it.**

"I don't believe it," Cho gasped. "He's actually right."

**Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."**

" **I don't know why they were here."**

**But at Uncle Vernon's words, Harry's exhausted brain had ground back into action. Why had the Dementors come to Little Whinging? How could it be coincidence that they had arrived in the alleyway where Harry was? Had they been sent? Had the Ministry of Magic lost control of the Dementors? Had they deserted Azkaban and joined Voldemort, as Dumbledore had predicted they would?**

" **These Demembers guard some weirdo's prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, lumbering along in the wake of Harry's train of thought.**

" **Yes," said Harry.**

**If only his head would stop hurting, if only he could just leave the kitchen and get to his dark bedroom and think…**

" **Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. "That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!"**

"No he's not," Hermione scoffed.

" **Of course I'm not," said Harry, shaking his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now.**

" **Then why -?"**

" **He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon.**

" **What's that? Who must have sent them?"**

" **Lord Voldemort," said Harry.**

Harry was happy to note that fewer people were flinching at Voldemort's name than had been at the beginning of the first book.

**He registered dimly how strange it was that the Dursleys, who flinched, winced and squawked if they heard words like 'wizard', 'magic' or 'wand', could hear the name of the most evil wizard of all time without the slightest tremor.**

"I bet that would be strange," Fred chuckled.

" **Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"**

" **Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.**

" **But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of** **Harry's parents might be a painful topic. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."**

"Well he's back you insensitive wart," Angelina spat.

" **He's back," said Harry heavily.**

**It felt very strange to be standing here in Aunt Petunia's surgically clean kitchen, beside the top of-the-range fridge and the wide-screen television, talking calmly of Lord Voldemort to Uncle Vernon. The arrival of the Dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have breached the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond, Harry's two lives had somehow become fused and everything had been turned upside-down; the Dursleys were asking for details about the magical world, and Mrs. Figg knew Albus Dumbledore; Dementors were soaring around Little Whinging, and he might never return to Hogwarts. Harry's head throbbed more painfully.**

"It's like the lines have blurred, allowing all that Harry knows into one world," Luna said.

" **Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.**

**She was looking at Harry as she had never looked at him before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in his life, Harry fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. He could not have said why this hit him so very powerfully at this moment. All he knew was that he was not the only person in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean.**

"The one time she's probably thankful for her magical sister," Lee muttered.

**Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at him like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.**

**The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry's life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.**

" **Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."**

**Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.**

" **Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them.**

" **Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."**

"We should call him that from now on," Fred said to George.

" **Yes."**

" **The one who murdered your parents."**

" **Yes."**

" **And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"**

"Oh, yes. Call Dementors Dismembers too," George whispered to Fred.

" **Looks like it," said Harry.**

" **I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white - faced wife to Harry and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Harry's eyes. "Well, that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, boy!"**

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"He can't do that!" Katie exclaimed. "It's not safe for you!"

" **What?" said Harry.**

**"You heard me - OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped.**

" **OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia - OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us. If you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot. The letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were all crushed in his left hand. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"That's right," Oliver nodded, "stand your ground."

**"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now, his massive purple face coming so close to Harry's, he actually felt flecks of spit hit his face. "Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you,**

"Squash it out?" Bill and Charlie hissed. Percy and Lee narrowed their eyes, Ginny made a noise like an angry cat and Luna also narrowed her eyes. Neville stiffened; it sounded a lot like what his Great uncle did to him to get the magic to come to the front.

**thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough - owls!"**

"Thank Merlin for the Owl," Neville said.

**The fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised his hand to seize the letter, which was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over his head, flying directly at Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight back up the chimney.**

**Harry darted forwards to pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it.**

" **You can open it if you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."**

"Who gave her the Howler?" Harry asked.

" **Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"**

"Nah, it's just a letter that yells at you," Fred chuckled. "Nothing dangerous at all."

" **It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive –"**

**She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.**

" **Open it!' Harry urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway."**

" **No."**

**Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.**

**An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

**Remember my last, Petunia.**

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Lee asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Cho told him.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smouldered into ash in the silence.**

" **What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't -Petunia?"**

**Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open.**

**The silence spiraled horribly. Harry was watching his aunt, utterly bewildered, his head throbbing fit to burst.**

" **Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"**

**She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed.**

" **The boy - the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.**

"At least one of them has a brain," Hermione huffed.

" **W-what?"**

" **He stays," she said. She was not looking at Harry. She got to her feet again.**

" **He… but Petunia…"**

" **If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was rapidly regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."**

"Spoke too soon," Katie told Hermione.

"That's right, all that matters is your neighbors' opinion of you," Percy spat.

**Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.**

" **But Petunia, dear –"**

**Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry. "You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."**

**Harry didn't move.**

" **Who was that Howler from?"**

" **Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.**

" **Are you in touch with wizards?"**

" **I told you to get to bed!"**

" **What did it mean? Remember the last what?"**

" **Go to bed!"**

" **How come -?"**

" **YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"**

"You're an inquisitive fellow aren't you?" Lee asked.

"You would be too if you were in my place," Harry said. "I'm sure I'm bored out of my mind and want to know what's going on."

"Well, George, it's your turn," Katie said handing the book to said Weasley.

"The next chapter is called The Advanced Guard," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Advance Guard,"** George read.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"A guard that advances I'm guessing," Lee chuckled.

**I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here.**

"Gee that sounds very cheerful," Cedric muttered.

**Harry copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment he reached the desk in his dark bedroom. He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione.**

"You're very angry right now aren't you?" Hermione asked wary.

"I don't know," Harry said chuckling. "I haven't lived through it."

**His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Harry paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, his head pounding, his brain too busy for sleep even though his eyes stung and itched with tiredness. His back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on his head where the window and Dudley had hit him were throbbing painfully.**

**Up and down he paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time he passed the window. Dementors sent to get him, Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing him in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic - and still no one was telling him what was going on.**

"I'd hate that," Cho nodded. The lack of information during a crazy time would drive her up the wall.

**And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen?**

"Your guess is as good as ours," Ginny said.

**Why was he still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating him like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house…**

**He kicked his school trunk as he passed it, but far from relieving his anger he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of his body.**

"Smart," Lee snickered.

**Just as he limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost.**

Harry smiled at the description of his owl.

" **About time!" Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. "You can put that down, I've got work for you!"**

"Don't snap at her!" Hermione and Luna warned. "It's not her fault!"

**Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak.**

"Your owl really has a great personality," Bill chuckled.

**"Come here," said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. "Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?"**

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said shocked. Harry too was shocked by his behavior; he couldn't imagine wanting to hurt his friends.

**Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog.**

" **Get going, then," said Harry.**

"Gotta love that owl," Percy chuckled. "She is so proud."

**She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Harry threw himself down on his bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, he now felt guilty that he'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend he had at number four, Privet Drive. But he'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione.**

"At least you feel guilty," Hermione said.

"Yeah, about snapping at an owl not about telling her to peck us," Ron muttered.

**They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack.**

"No, we couldn't," Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

**He'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for his immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over him, stifling all further thought.**

"That's right," Katie nodded. "Just think happy thoughts."

**But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into his room through the cat flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago. Every time Harry heard her approaching he tried to question her about the Howler, but he might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers he got.**

"Did they lock you in again?" Lee narrowed his eyes.

**Otherwise, the Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make him so angry he'd perform more illegal magic.**

**So it went on for three whole days. Harry was alternately filled with restless energy that made him unable to settle to anything, during which time he paced his bedroom, furious at the whole lot of them for leaving him to stew in this mess; and with a lethargy so complete that he could lie on his bed for an hour at a time, staring dazedly into space, aching with dread at the thought of the Ministry hearing.**

**What if they ruled against him? What if he was expelled and his wand was snapped in half? What would he do, where would he go? He could not return to living full-time with the Dursleys, not now he knew the other world, the one to which he really belonged. Might he be able to move into Sirius's house, as Sirius had suggested a year ago, before he had been forced to flee from the Ministry? Would Harry be allowed to live there alone, given that he was still underage? Or would the matter of where he went next be decided for him? Had his breach of the International Statute of Secrecy been severe enough to land him in a cell in Azkaban?**

"Of course not," Cedric said, "and if the Ministry would get their heads out of their arses they'd be able to see that."

**Whenever this thought occurred, Harry invariably slid off his bed and began pacing again.**

**On the fourth night after Hedwig's departure Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind quite blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom. Harry looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness.**

"Why do I think that he's going somewhere?" Bill asked.

"Because he is," George nodded.

"And he's going to leave Harry," Hermione frowned.

"But he might get out of there this chapter." Oliver said.

**"We're going out," he said.**

" **Sorry?"**

" **We - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."**

" **Fine," said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling.**

" **You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."**

" **Okay."**

" **You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."**

" **Right."**

" **You are not to steal food from the fridge."**

" **Okay."**

" **I am going to lock your door."**

" **You do that."**

Ginny and Luna narrowed their eyes. One should not be locked away in his or her's own house!

**Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, clearly suspicious of this lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.**

**Harry had no particular feeling about the Dursleys leaving. It made no difference to him whether they were in the house or not. He could not even summon the energy to get up and turn on his bedroom light. The room grew steadily darker around him as he lay listening to the night sounds through the window he kept open all the time, waiting for the blessed moment when Hedwig returned. The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.**

**Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below. He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car.**

"Who is it?" Neville asked.

**There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. Burglars, he thought, sliding off the bed on to his feet - but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so. He snatched up his wand from the bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.**

"Who unlocked the door?" Harry asked.

**His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.**

**"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.**

"Sounds like Moody," Bill said.

"Let's hope it's the real one," Cedric said grimly.

**Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand. "Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.**

" **I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."**

**Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move.**

"Smart," Bill and Charlie nodded.

**He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.**

" **It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."**

"Professor Moony," Fred and George cried out.

**Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year.**

"We know it too," everyone grinned.

" **P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"**

" **Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."**

**A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.**

"I'd bloody hate that," Neville shuddered.

**Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Harry had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever.**

"Poor Professor Lupin," Cho frowned.

"Well, now we can get Blockhead to quit (or fired, Alicia interrupted) and get Dumbledore to hire Lupin," Bill said.

**Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.**

" **Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"**

"TONKS!" Charlie's face lit up at the mention of his friend. "Looks like she's doing alright for herself."

" **Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back - he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "he looks exactly like James."**

"Wonder who that is?" Ron asked.

" **Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."**

**Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"**

" **Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.**

" **A stag," said Harry nervously.**

" **That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.**

"Gee, but that's not common information at all," Percy muttered.

"But wouldn't anyone who did know be on our side?" Hermione asked.

"Who on our side would want to impersonate Harry?" Cedric asked.

**Very conscious of everybody still staring at him, Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.**

" **Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"**

" **Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.**

"Tonks," Charlie chuckled.

" **Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye.**

" **Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as t he woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.**

**Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.**

" **How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.**

" **F-fine…"**

**Harry could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of factly in the house as though this was a long-standing arrangement. He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him. He felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days.**

"I don't think that made any difference mate," Fred said. "It looks like a birds nest right now."

"Only because some one wouldn't let me get ready as he woke me up at the crack of dawn!" Harry said shooting a look at Oliver.

" **I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.**

**"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are."**

"Ah, I like her!" Ginny grinned.

**Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.**

"That was—"

"—Bloody Brilliant," the twins grinned.

" **We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"**

" **Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."**

" **Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.**

" **Not The Burrow, no,"**

"Why not?" all the Weasleys asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Hermione said but also worried. Where was she staying (as she was obviously with Ron)

**said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"**

**Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labor-saving appliances.**

" **This is Alastor Moody, Harry" Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.**

" **Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year.**

"That is odd," Luna nodded.

" **And this is Nymphadora -"**

"Knew it," Charlie chuckled.

"That poor woman," Cho muttered.

" **Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."**

" **Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.**

" **So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.**

"She shouldn't talk about her mother that way," Katie frowned.

" **And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed.**

"Ah, so that's who that is," Ron said.

" **Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"**

" **We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved form next to the toaster.**

"Whoa, that's a lot of people," Lee whistled.

**Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced. He wished they would look at something other than him; it was as though he had suddenly been ushered onstage. He also wondered why so many of them were there.**

" **A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.**

"He's a mind reading were-wolf," Fred said in awe.

" **Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."**

" **We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."**

" **Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"**

" **Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin,**

"Don't be rude," Hermione scolded.

" **what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"**

**Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"**

"I don't think Moody's afraid," Bill said. "He's just a paranoid bugger."

" **What?" said Harry.**

" **We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."**

**And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.**

"Ew," everyone said.

**"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.**

"That's Tonks for ya," Charlie chuckled.

**"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.**

**Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him.**

" **Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."**

" **How're we getting - wherever we're going?" Harry asked.**

" **Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."**

" **Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.**

"That's an understatement," all the school Quidditch players (and Ron and Hermione) said while Harry flushed

" **He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."**

" **I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.**

**She followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.**

**"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as they entered Harry's bedroom and he turned on the light.**

**His room was certainly much messier than the rest of the house. Confined to it for four days in a very bad mood, Harry had not bothered tidying up after himself. Most of the books he owned were strewn over the floor where he'd tried to distract himself with each in turn and thrown it aside; Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell; and his trunk lay open, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and wizards' robes that had spilled on to the floor around it.**

"Ron's room is neater than that," George chuckled.

"Oi!"

**Harry started picking up books and throwing them hastily into his trunk. Tonks paused at his open wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door.**

" **You know, I don't think violet's really my color," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"**

" **Er -" said Harry, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland.**

" **Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubblegum pink.**

"She's a Metamorphmagus. " Charlie explained.

"A what?" Ron and Harry asked.

"She can change her appearance at will," Bill said and whacked Charlie over the head. "You kept that quiet!"

"I forgot you had wanted to date her when we were in school," Charlie said with a smirk.

" **How did you do that?" said Harry, gaping at her as she opened her eyes again.**

" **I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means I can change my appearance at will," she added, spotting Harry's puzzled expression in the mirror behind her. "I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."**

"So she's an Auror," Charlie said.

" **You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. Being a Dark-wizard-catcher was the only career he'd ever considered after Hogwarts.**

**"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"**

"Hasn't changed a bit," Charlie and Bill muttered. Tonks used to hang around the Burrow over the summer and would constantly tripping over things.

" **Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing.**

**Tonks chuckled.**

" **Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"**

"That would be nice," Harry smiled.

**Her eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.**

" **No, I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, turning away. He did not like people staring at his scar.**

**"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," said Tonks. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," she added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.**

" **Oh — yeah," said Harry, grabbing a few more books.**

"Harry was packing though," Katie said in his defense.

" **Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I - pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor.**

**Books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.**

" **It's not very neat," said Tonks, walking over to t he trunk and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mums got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly - she even gets the socks to fold themselves - but I've never mastered how she does it - it's a kind of flick -" She flicked her wand hopefully.**

**One of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk.**

"Nice," Fred chuckled.

" **Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Scourgify." A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better - I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells. Right - got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! - A Firebolt!"**

**Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand it was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international-standard broomstick.**

" **And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty" said Tonks enviously. "Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor trunk."**

"Brilliant," Percy chuckled.

**Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made the trunk hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick.**

**Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Harry feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers.**

"Dad's got someone to share his muggle obsession," Ginny chuckled.

**Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys.**

" **Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"**

" **They won't," said Harry.**

" **\- that you're safe -"**

" **That'll just depress them."**

" **\- and you'll see them next summer."**

" **Do I have to?"**

"Not if I have anything to say about it," all the Weasleys said.

**Lupin smiled but made no answer.**

" **Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."**

" **You need to what?" said Harry nervously.**

" **Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go - He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck.**

" **Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.**

**Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his any more. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon.**

"That is a rather good description," Percy chuckled.

" **Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.**

" **Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"**

"That's not likely is it?" Hermione said worried.

"I doubt it," Lee said. "Mad-Eye's probably just being his paranoid self."

" **Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.**

" **\- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."**

" **Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.**

" **I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"**

" **No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.**

" **Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply pointing into the sky.**

**Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Harry recognized them at once as wand sparks. He swung his right leg over his Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was as keen as he was to be up in the air once more.**

" **Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.**

**Harry kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through his hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and every thought of the Ministry hearing was swept from his mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of his head. He felt as though his heart was going to explode with pleasure; he was flying again, flying away from Privet Drive as he'd been fantasizing about all summer, he was going home… for a few glorious moments, all his problems seemed to recede to nothing, insignificant in the vast, starry sky.**

"That's good," Cho smiled.

" **Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her, watching his trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"**

**Harry's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; he could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps. Two of those tiny lights might belong to Uncle Vernon's car… the Dursleys would be heading back to their empty house right now, full of rage about the non-existent Lawn Competition… and Harry laughed aloud at the thought,**

Everyone also laughed at the thought.

**though his voice was drowned by the flapping robes of the others, the creaking of the harness holding his trunk and the cage, and the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air. He had not felt this alive in a month, or this happy.**

" **Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"**

**They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.**

"Will you stop mentioning spiders?" Ron hissed.

" **Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.**

" **We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"**

**Harry was relieved to hear her say this; his hands were growing numb on the Firebolt's handle.**

**He wished he had thought to put on a coat; he was starting to shiver.**

"Good thing you're not going through clouds then," George nodded.

**They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. Harry's eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make his ears ache; he could remember being this cold on a broom only once before, during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in his third year, which had taken place in a storm. The guard around him was circling continuously like giant birds of prey. Harry lost track of time. He wondered how long they had been flying, it felt like an hour at least.**

" **Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"**

**Harry was now so chilled he thought longingly of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below, then, even more longingly, of traveling by Floo powder; it might be uncomfortable to spin around in fireplaces but it was at least warm in the flames…**

"Well, you know Harry's desperate to get somewhere when he'd rather floo—"

"—than fly," the twins smirked.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped around him, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight… now Emmeline Vance was on his right, her wand out, her head turning left and right… then she, too, swooped over him, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…**

" **We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.**

" **ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"**

"Thank you Tonks!" Harry smiled.

" **Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"**

"Good," Cedric said. "At least it'll be warmer on the ground."

**Harry followed Tonks into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights he had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Harry could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. He wanted to reach the ground very much, though he felt sure someone would have to unfreeze him from his broom.**

" **Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.**

**Harry touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Tonks was already unbuckling Harry's trunk. Shivering, Harry looked around.**

**The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light fro the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.**

"Where are you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Where ever you are I'm guessing," he said.

" **Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."**

**Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.**

" **Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.**

**The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop.**

"That thing sounds cool!" Lee said.

"I want one!" Fred and George yelled.

**He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.**

" **Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."**

**He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.**

**The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.**

" **Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memories."**

**Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**

"Where the hell is that?" Lee asked.

"London," Neville said chuckling.

"Well, Harry you're up," George said handing him the book.

"The next chapter is called Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,"** Harry read.

"At least we'll get to find out more information," Cedric muttered.

" **What's the Order of the -?" Harry began.**

" **Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"**

**He pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.**

" **But where's -?"**

" **Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.**

"Huh?" Ron and Neville asked.

**Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.**

"Fidelius charm." Bill said in realization.

" **Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.**

**Harry walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.**

**Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.**

" **Get in quick, Harry," Lupin whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."**

"Okay then," Percy said raising an eyebrow.

**Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.**

" **Here -"**

**He rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand; Harry felt as though something hot was trickling down his back this time and knew that the Disillusionment Charm must have lifted.**

"Good, now you're not a human chameleon," Ron chuckled.

" **Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.**

"Why is he whispering?" Ginny asked.

**The others' hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.**

**There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Harry noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.**

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny smiled; glad to see that she was safe. Bill frowned; the war seemed to be taking its toll on her.

" **Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."**

"What?" Ron asked. "Why?"

**She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meetings started."**

**The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs. Weasley held him back.**

" **No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order.**

"That sucks," The twins and the Trio pouted. Well, two thirds of the trio pouted; Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry.

**Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.**

" **Why?"**

" **I don't want anything to wake up."**

" **What d'you -?"**

" **I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting - I'll just show you where you're sleeping."**

**Pressing her finger to her lips, she led him on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg they started up the dark staircase,**

"Ugh," everyone made a face.

**passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.**

"That's disgusting!" Hermione and Cho yelled.

**Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards?**

"That's what we want to know too!" Neville and Lee exclaimed.

" **Mrs. Weasley, why -?"**

" **Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There -" they had reached the second landing, "- you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."**

**And she hurried off downstairs again.**

**Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.**

**He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair.**

"Gee who could—"

"—that be?" the twins chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

**Hermione had thrown herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.**

" **HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here!**

"You know," Ron said with a chuckle, "I probably could figure that out."

**We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"**

"Breathe Hermione," Katie advised. Harry looked out of breath.

"I ramble when I'm nervous," Hermione muttered.

" **Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same.**

"You always have such nice descriptions of us," Ron laughed.

**Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.**

" **Hedwig!"**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.**

" **She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this -"**

**He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.**

Ron winced at that. It sounded painful.

" **Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know -"**

" **We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us -"**

"Smooth," Alicia muttered.

" **\- swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."**

**The warm glow that had flared inside him at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden - after yearning to see them for a solid month — he felt he would rather Ron and Hermione left him alone.**

**There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.**

" **He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."**

" **Right," said Harry. He noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwigs beak and found that he was not at all sorry.**

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said, shocked.

" **I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles -" Ron began.**

" **Yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"**

**"Well, no-but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"**

"Not helping," Cho said.

**Harry felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going downstairs. So everyone had known he was being followed, except him.**

" **Didn't work that well, though, did it?" said Harry, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"**

" **He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."**

"He was?" everyone was surprised.

"Maybe it was like that bit with Crouch Jr?" Percy suggested in a small voice. Cedric winced at the mention of the man responsible for his death, the return of a madman and making Harry's life worse than it already was.

**"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."**

"And that would have been bad," Harry said and everyone nodded.

" **Aren't you… aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.**

" **No," Harry lied defiantly.**

A note fluttered down from the ceiling and landed on top of Harry's head. Ron grabbed it and read, "Harry you suck at lying. G.W."

Harry flushed while everyone chuckled.

**He walked away from them, looking around, with Hedwig nestled contentedly on his shoulder, but this room was not likely to raise his spirits. It was dank and dark. A blank stretch of canvas in an ornate picture frame was all that relieved the bareness of the peeling walls, and as Harry passed it he thought he heard someone, who was lurking out of sight, snigger.**

**"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, still trying hard to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"**

**He glanced up just in time to see them exchanging a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would. It did nothing to improve his temper.**

"Don't blame you," George said.

" **We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted."**

" **He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."**

**Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."**

" **Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching their expressions.**

" **Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.**

" **Or that I can't take care of myself."**

" **Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.**

"Of course not!" Bill said. "After all you've done!"

" **So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"**

" **We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young -" But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.**

" **SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

Everyone was a little shocked at the fact that Harry would yell at Ron and Hermione—not that he was doing it now. The only clue that Harry was shouting was that his voice was a little louder.

**Every bitter and resentful thought Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him: his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed and not told about it - all the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.**

" **WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"**

Cedric winced once more at the mention of his death.

**Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.**

" **BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

" **Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.**

" **CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADEYOU SWEAR–"**

" **Well, he did -"**

" **FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"**

" **We wanted to -"**

" **I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"**

" **No, honest -"**

" **Harry we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"**

**Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them again, pacing up and down. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe. There was a long pause, broken only by the mournful creak of the floorboards below Harry's feet.**

"Temper, temper," Fred and George chuckled.

"Harry's got some pipes," Lee said amazed.

"Makes up for his horrible singing ability," Ron muttered.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"You sing. In the shower. Loudly."

" **What is this place, anyway?" he shot at Ron and Hermione.**

" **Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.**

" **Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"**

" **It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly.**

"Trying to keep him from shouting?" Neville asked.

"Probably." Hermione nodded.

**"Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."**

" **Who's in it?" said Harry, coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.**

" **Quite a few people -"**

" **We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."**

**Harry glared at them.**

" **Well?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.**

" **Er," said Ron. "Well what?"**

" **Voldemort!" said Harry furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced.**

As did many people in the locker room, thought the number kept going down the further into the books they got.

" **What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"**

" **We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.**

" **Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."**

" **Extendable -?"**

"What ever they are, I bet they're brilliant," Fred said.

"You would say that," Percy shook his head. "You invented them."

**"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know -"**

" **Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order -" said Hermione.**

" **And some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty."**

" **Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.**

" **Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.**

"Smooth mate," Neville chuckled.

**Harry snorted. He walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.**

" **So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" he demanded. "You said you'd been busy"'**

" **We have," said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-"**

"Sounds like fun," Angelina made a face.

**With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.**

"I guess someone got their Apparating license." Bill groaned.

" **Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.**

" **Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."**

" **You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.**

Everyone chuckled at the twins' antics.

" **There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."**

" **You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.**

" **With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh colored string.**

" **It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.**

" **Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred.**

"I don't think that is the case with the twins," Charlie muttered. "They just like annoying everyone."

" **Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."**

" **You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again…"**

" **It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.**

**The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.**

" **Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly.**

Ginny frowned. She was still thought of as Ron's little sister. Even Harry's other friend would have been better.

" **I thought I heard your voice."**

**Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."**

" **How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.**

" **Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."**

The twins gaped at Ginny while Percy groaned.

"Not another prankster!"

**Fred heaved a deep sigh.**

" **Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."**

"Greasy git," everyone muttered.

**"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"**

" **Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."**

" **Git," said Fred idly.**

" **He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.**

**Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."**

"Hear, hear!" The twins and Lee cheered.

" **Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter.**

"It does," Bill nodded.

**Harry was not sure his anger had abated yet; but his thirst for information was now overcoming his urge to keep shouting. He sank on to the bed opposite the others.**

" **Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"**

" **He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but;" he smirked, "there are compensations."**

"What are they talking about?" Oliver and Percy asked.

" **What d'you mean?"**

" **Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eempwve 'er Eeenglish -"**

" **And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.**

Charlie made a wolf whistle while Bill flushed a Weasley red. The twins waggled their eyebrows while Ginny huffed. She hadn't like Fleur in the last book.

**"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."**

" **Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic.**

**At Harry's words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.**

"Why?" Percy asked worried. Had something happened to him?

" **Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Harry in a tense voice.**

" **Why not?"**

**"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.**

"What happened?" Charlie asked, worried about his little brother.

" **It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.**

" **I think we're well shut of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.**

" **What's happened?" Harry said.**

" **Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."**

"Whoa," George gasped. "It must have been bad."

" **It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."**

" **You're kidding?" said Harry.**

"I'm right there with you mate," Ron nodded.

**Though he knew perfectly well that Percy was highly ambitious, Harry's impression was that Percy had not made a great success of his first job at the Ministry of Magic. Percy had committed the fairly large oversight of failing to notice that his boss was being controlled by Lord Voldemort (not that the Ministry had believed it - they all thought Mr. Crouch had gone mad).**

" **Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."**

" **So how come they promoted him?"**

**"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, who seemed very keen to keep normal conversation going now that Harry had stopped yelling. "He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."**

"I'm going to guess that Dad wasn't," Bill said grimly. He could somewhat guess where this all was going.

" **Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.**

" **Why not?" said Harry.**

" **Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.**

" **Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."**

" **Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.**

" **Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."**

"Git."

" **But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry, confused.**

" **I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore."**

**Harry let out a low whistle.**

" **Bet Percy loved that."**

**Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way.**

**"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"**

"PERCY WEASLEY!" Ginny screeched and before Bill could catch her, she walked right over to Percy and slapped him so hard it made his head turn.

"Harry, read before I do the same as my sister," Ron said, shooting Percy a filthy look. The twins weren't even looking at Percy, while Charlie and Bill were giving him very disappointed looks.

Everyone else looked uncomfortable, like they were invading a private moment with a family.

" **What?" said Harry in disbelief, as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.**

" **I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."**

"Family should mean more to you that this," Bill hissed, his guilty feeling of letting Ginny slap Percy eroding quickly.

**Harry swore under his breath. He had always liked Percy least of Ron's brothers, but he had never imagined he would say such things to Mr. Weasley.**

" **Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I s'pose."**

Percy looked down. He felt horrible that he had upset his parents this way.

" **But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry s lowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."**

" **Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," said Ron, shooting Harry a furtive look.**

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

" **Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."**

" **Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.**

"I'm confused," Neville said.

**"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at them all. They were all regarding him warily.**

" **Haven't - haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet!" Hermione asked nervously.**

"Of course he has," Luna said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been as angry about the lack of information."

" **Yeah, I have!" said Harry.**

" **Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.**

" **Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"**

**The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they - um - they mention you a couple of times a week."**

" **But I'd have seen -"**

" **Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."**

"Percy, I can't believe you'd believe that rubbish," Charlie said stiffly.

" **What d'you -?"**

" **It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."**

" **But she's not writing for them any more, is she?"**

"Let's hope she kept her promise," Angelina said with a wry grin.

" **Oh, no, she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."**

" **Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.**

" **Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"**

" **Yeah," said Harry, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeter's stories about him in a hurry.**

" **Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly.**

"Well, now the Prophet's only good for one thing. Kindling," Katie spat.

" **They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'lets hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next -"**

"I don't want anyone to worship me!" Harry groaned.

" **I don't want anyone to worship -" Harry began hotly.**

" **I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."**

" **I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"**

" **We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly.**

"Hey look!" Fred said. "Ginny actually uttered two sentences and an noise like an angry cat in Harry's presence."

" **And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione.**

"But underage magic would go so nicely with the image they're trying to create!" Alicia hissed.

" **Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town - I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."**

**They were back on the hearing and Harry did not want to think about that. He cast around for another change of subject, but was saved the necessity of finding one by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.**

"Uh oh." The twins gulped.

**Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.**

" **The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"**

" **Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."**

**"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that.**

"She believes you? After all, she knows you hang out with those idiots," Katie motioned to the twins.

"OI!"

**Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."**

**Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione.**

"Awkward," Lee muttered.

**Both of them were watching him apprehensively, as though they feared he would start shouting again now that everyone else had gone. The sight of them looking so nervous made him feel slightly ashamed.**

" **Look…" he muttered, but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore -"**

" **Yeah, I know," said Harry shortly.**

**He cast around for a topic that didn't involve his headmaster, because the very thought of Dumbledore made Harry's insides burn with anger again.**

" **Who's Kreacher?" he asked.**

" **The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."**

**Hermione frowned at Ron.**

" **He's not a nutter, Ron."**

"See SPEW is still strong then," Oliver muttered.

" **His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"**

"No, not really," Neville shook his head.

" **Well - well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."**

**Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.**

" **Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW -"**

" **It's not SPEW!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."**

" **Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon, I'm starving."**

"What else is new?" Charlie chuckled.

**He led the way out of the door and on to the landing, but before they could descend the stairs -**

" **Hold it!" Ron breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Harry and Hermione walking any further.** " **They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."**

"Like they'd talk about anything important in the hall," Oliver scoffed.

**The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Harry's guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very center of the group Harry saw the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Harry leaned further over the banisters. He was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix…**

**A thin piece of flesh-colored string descended in front of Harry's eyes. Looking up, he saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however, they all began to move towards the front door and out of sight.**

" **Damnit," Harry heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted t he Extendable Ear back up again.**

**They heard the front door open, then close.**

" **Snape never eats here," Ron told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."**

"I second that!" everyone cried.

" **And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione whispered.**

**As they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.**

" **We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here -"**

**CRASH.**

" **Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.**

"We could have told you that without the name," Charlie chuckled.

" **I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"**

"Probably not the last," Bill muttered.

**But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Harry had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realiztic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.**

"She sounds….lovely," Hermione said making a face.

**The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Harry actually screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his ears. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.**

" **Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"**

"Oh, a real pleasure I see," Lee chuckled.

**Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.**

"SIRIUS!" Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered.

" **Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.**

**The old woman's face blanched.**

" **Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"**

" **I said - shut - UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.**

**The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.**

" **Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."**

"And a lovely introduction it was," Ron scoffed.

"That's the end of the chapter," Harry said passing the book to Ron.

"The next chapter is called The Order of the Phoenix," Ron said.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Order of the Phoenix**

**'Your -?'**

**'My dear old mum, yeah,' said Sirius. 'We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again.'**

**'But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?' Harry asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.**

**'Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house,' said Sirius. 'But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do.'**

"Sounds like he's unable to help," Luna said.

"If he's anything like the twins, he's going to go insane," Ginny sighed.

**Harry, who had expected a better welcome, noted how hard and bitter Sirius's voice sounded.**

"I'd be bitter too if I was locked up there," Harry agreed with his godfather.

**He followed his godfather to the bottom of the steps and through a door leading into the basement kitchen. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling.**

The twins snorted at the fact that pots and pans could be menacing.

**Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.**

**Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.**

**'Harry!' Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. 'Good to see you!'**

**Over his shoulder Harry saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table.**

"Why didn't you vanish them?" Charlie asked his elder brother.

"I don't know," Bill shrugged.

**'Journey all right, Harry?' Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. 'Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?'**

**'He tried,' said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. 'Oh no - sorry -'**

"Smooth Tonks," Fred chuckled.

**'Here, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand.**

**In the flash of light caused by Mrs Weasley's charm Harry caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building. Mrs Weasley had seen him looking.**

"Caught," chuckled George.

**She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms.**

**'This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings,' she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.**

**Bill took out his wand, muttered, 'Evanesco!' and the scrolls vanished.**

"Now you vanish them," Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

**'Sit down, Harry,' said Sirius. 'You've met Mundungus, haven't you?'**

**The thing Harry had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.**

"Oh, so that's who the pile of rags are," Alicia sniffed. Bill and Charlie narrowed their eyes. They still hadn't forgiven him for ditching Harry.

**'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. 'I 'gree with Sirius…' He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled.**

As did the real life Ginny.

**'The meeting's over, Dung,' said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. 'Harry's arrived.'**

**'Eh?' said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. 'Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah… you all right, 'Arry?'**

**'Yeah,' said Harry.**

**Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.**

"He shouldn't do that," Hermione said. "I believe that sucking smoke into your lungs will kill you."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, all the best healers at St. Mungos says that inhaling the smoke sooths the throat." Neville said.

"Then they're all idiots," Hermione huffed.

"They've all been given Orders of Merlin," Charlie told her.

"Makes it official then," Hermione rolled her eyes.

**'Owe you a 'pology,' grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.**

"At least he apologizes," Bill muttered.

**'For the last time, Mundungus,' called Mrs Weasley, 'will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!'**

**'Ah,' said Mundungus. 'Right. Sorry, Molly.' The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered.**

**'And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand,' Mrs Weasley said to the room at large. 'No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey.'**

"But I probably want to help," Harry said.

**'What can I do, Molly?' said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.**

**Mrs Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.**

Charlie chuckled. Mum probably remembered that time Tonks had stayed for dinner and managed to pour the soup all over Percy's head while simply walking it to the table.

**'Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today.'**

**'No, no, I want to help!' said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.**

**Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr Weasley, while Mrs Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking at him mournfully.**

**'Seen old Figgy since?' he asked.**

"For his sake, I hope not," Ginny muttered. "I would think that he wouldn't want to get hit with cat food again."

**'No,' said Harry, 'I haven't seen anyone.'**

**'See, I wouldn't 'ave left,' said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, 'but I 'ad a business opportunity -'**

**Harry felt something brush against his knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks,**

**Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.**

Hermione huffed at the insult to her would be cat.

**'Had a good summer so far?'**

**'No, it's been lousy,' said Harry.**

"That was an understatement," Cedric muttered.

**For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's face.**

**'Don't know what you're complaining about, myself.'**

**'What?' said Harry incredulously.**

**'Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely.**

"He's an idiot," Katie and Cho shook their heads.

"No, he's just trapped," Hermione and Harry said.

"Poor guy," Fred frowned. "Twelve years in Azkaban and then trapped in his parent's house."

**'You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… I've been stuck inside for a month.'**

**'How come?' asked Harry, frowning.**

**'Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels.'**

"But dogs are so different," Charlie said. "No one would be able to pick one out of a crowd."

**There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Harry that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster.**

**Harry felt a sudden upsurge of affection for his godfather.**

"So that's all it takes huh? Be unhappy with the headmaster?" George teased.

"Shut it," Harry chuckled.

**'At least you've known what's been going on,' he said bracingly.**

**'Oh yeah,' said Sirius sarcastically. 'Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I've sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going -'**

"Git."

**'What cleaning?' asked Harry.**

**'Trying to make this place fit for human habitation,' said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. 'No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages.'**

**'Sirius,' said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. 'This solid silver, mate?'**

"He's trying to steal Sirius's stuff?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't think that Sirius would mind it," Bill said. "He seems to hate the stuff."

**'Yes,' said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. 'Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest.'**

"See?"

**'That'd come orf, though,' muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff.**

**'Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!' Mrs Weasley shrieked.**

"Ron!" Hermione jumped as Ron yelled the last part.

**Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.**

**'FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!' screamed Mrs Weasley.**

Hermione scooted away from Ron just so she could keep her hearing.

**'THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!'**

"I think Ron sounds a lot like mum," Charlie chuckled. Ron flushed and stopped shouting.

**'We were just trying to save a bit of time!' said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. 'Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -'**

**Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.**

**'Boys,' Mr Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, 'your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -'**

**'None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!' Mrs Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. 'Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-'**

Percy looked down at the floor while the other Weasleys glared once more at him.

**She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.**

**'Let's eat,' said Bill quickly.**

**'It looks wonderful, Molly,' said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.**

**For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs Weasley turned to Sirius.**

**'I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out.'**

"He can see a boggart's true form?" Oliver asked.

"Wicked," Lee smirked.

**'Whatever you like,' said Sirius indifferently.**

**'The curtains in there are full of Doxys, too,' Mrs Weasley went on. 'I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow.'**

**'I look forward to it,' said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm in his voice, but he was not sure that anyone else did.**

"Moony probably did," George said.

**Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favourite noses.**

**'Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks.'**

**Tonks obliged, and Harry, looking up, had the fleeting impression that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table.**

"Ugh," Charlie shuddered. "I'm never gonna ask for that one again."

**Mr Weasley, Bill and Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins.**

**'They're not giving anything away yet,' said Bill. 'I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it.'**

**'I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who,' said Mr Weasley, shaking his head. 'They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, some where near Nottingham?'**

**'I think it depends what they're offered,' said Lupin. 'And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted. Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?'**

**'He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment,' said Bill, 'he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know -'**

**A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.**

**'… and then,' choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, 'and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, "'Ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!" And I says, "Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?" And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -'**

**'I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus,' said Mrs Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.**

"Thank you mum," Bill nodded.

**'Beg pardon, Molly,' said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. 'But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong.'**

"Where did he learn right from wrong?" Alicia wondered.

**'I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons,' said Mrs Weasley coldly.**

**Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding. Harry looked round at his godfather.**

"Why would mum look at Sirius that way?" Ginny asked. "The home is headquarters to the order. Shouldn't all Order members be able to stay?"

**'Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus,' said Sirius in an undertone.**

**'How come he's in the Order?' Harry said, very quietly.**

**'He's useful,' Sirius muttered. 'Knows all the crooks - well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you.'**

"And he has?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

**Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and the waistband on Harry's jeans was feeling uncomfortably tight (which was saying something as the jeans had once been Dudley's).**

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the book.

**As he laid down his spoon there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.**

**'Nearly time for bed, I think,' said Mrs Weasley with a yawn.**

**'Not just yet, Molly' said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry.**

"Whoo! Info time!" Lee and George cheered.

**'You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort.'**

**The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors.**

Everyone shuddered.

**Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.**

"He does know how a prankster's mind works," George smirked.

**'I did!' said Harry indignantly. 'I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -'**

**'And they're quite right,' said Mrs Weasley. 'You're too young.'**

"No I'm not!" Harry protested. "I'm fifteen in the book!"

**She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.**

**'Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?' asked Sirius. 'Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—'**

"Hear, hear!" Cedric nodded.

**'Hang on!' interrupted George loudly.**

**'How come Harry gets his questions answered?' said Fred angrily.**

**'We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!' said George.**

**'"You're too young, you're not in the Order,'" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. 'Harry's not even of age!'**

"Not Sirius's fault," Luna said.

**'It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing,' said Sirius calmly, 'that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -'**

**'It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!' said Mrs Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. 'You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?'**

**'Which bit?' Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.**

"GO SIRIUS!" the twins cheered. They had never known a man who could best their mother in a verbal sparring match.

" **The bit about not telling Harry more than he** _ **needs to know**_ **,' said Mrs Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.**

"I think they're trying to keep me in the dark," Harry huffed.

**Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.**

**'I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly,' said Sirius. 'But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back' (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) 'he has more right than most to -'**

**'He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!' said Mrs Weasley. 'He's only fifteen and -'**

"Since when did someone have to be of age to get information?" Cedric asked.

**'And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order,' said Sirius, 'and more than some.'**

**'No one's denying what he's done!' said Mrs Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. 'But he's still -'**

**'He's not a child!' said Sirius impatiently.**

**'He's not an adult either!' said Mrs Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. 'He's not James, Sirius!'**

"MUM!" Ron gasped.

"That was a low blow," Hermione said grimly.

**'I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly,' said Sirius coldly.**

**'I'm not sure you are!' said Mrs Weasley. 'Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!'**

**'What's wrong with that?' said Harry.**

**'What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!' said Mrs Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. 'You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!'**

**'Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?' demanded Sirius, his voice rising.**

**'Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -'**

**'We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!' said Sirius loudly.**

**'Arthur!' said Mrs Weasley, rounding on her husband. 'Arthur, back me up!'**

"Poor Dad," Ginny chuckled.

**Mr Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.**

**'Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters.'**

**'Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!'**

**'Personally,' said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last...**

"Mum's going to think that she's getting an ally," Bill shook his head.

**...as Mrs Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally,**

"See?"

**'I think it better that Harry gets the facts -not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others.'**

**His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs Weasley's purge.**

"He just knows a prankster's mind," Fred chuckled.

**'Well,' said Mrs Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, 'well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -'**

**'He's not your son,' said Sirius quietly.**

**'He's as good as,' said Mrs Weasley fiercely. 'Who else has he got?'**

Harry felt a twinge of affection for Mrs. Weasley though he wished she'd stop attacking Sirius.

**'He's got me!'**

**'Yes,' said Mrs Weasley, her lip curling, 'the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look** **after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?'**

"MUM!" Ginny and Ron shouted.

"That was uncalled for!" Harry said glaring at the book. Hermione just folded her arms and legs as if she wasn't going to stand back up for a while.

**Sirius started to rise from his chair.**

**'Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry,' said Lupin sharply. 'Sirius, sit down.'**

**Mrs Weasley's lower lip was trembling.**

"Hhmp," Hermione, Harry, and Ron huffed. Even if Mrs. Weasley did feel sorry, it didn't change the fact that she said what she said.

**Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.**

**'I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this,' Lupin continued, 'he's old enough to decide for himself.'**

**'I want to know what's been going on,' Harry said at once.**

"As do we," Fred and George nodded.

**He did not look at Mrs Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, he was not a child.**

Harry nodded in agreement to his future self.

**'Very well,' said Mrs Weasley, her voice cracking. 'Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George - I want you out of this kitchen, now.'**

**There was instant uproar.**

"Of course there was," Oliver chuckled. There was one in the room after all.

"WE'RE OF AGE!" the twins roared.

"IF HARRY CAN, WHY CAN'T I?" Ron yelled.

"MUM!" Ginny said in shock. "I'M ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN HARRY!"

**'We're of age!' Fred and George bellowed together.**

**'If Harry's allowed, why can't I?' shouted Ron.**

**'Mum, I want to hear!' wailed Ginny.**

Lee chuckled at the fact that the responses were almost spot on to the ones that had just echoed through the room.

**'NO!' shouted Mrs Weasley, standing up, her eyes overbright. 'I absolutely forbid -'**

**'Molly, you can't stop Fred and George,' said Mr Weasley wearily. They are of age.'**

**'They're still at school.'**

**'But they're legally adults now,' said Mr Weasley, in the same tired voice.**

"Thank you Dad," Fred and George grinned.

**Mrs Weasley was now scarlet in the face.**

**'I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -'**

**'Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!' said Ron hotly. 'Won't - won't you?' he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.**

"Of course I would," Harry nodded.

**For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it.**

"Or not," Ron muttered.

**But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.**

"See?" Harry pointed out.

**'Course I will,' Harry said.**

**Ron and Hermione beamed.**

**'Fine!' shouted Mrs Weasley. 'Fine! Ginny - BED!'**

**Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.**

"Thanks Ginny," Bill muttered. "Now someone'll have to restore calm."

**Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.**

**'OK, Harry… what do you want to know?'**

**Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.**

**'Where's Voldemort?' he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. 'What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything.'**

**'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet,' said Sirius, 'not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot.'**

"Great, he's lying low," Cedric muttered.

**'More than he thinks we do, anyway,' said Lupin.**

**'How come he's stopped killing people?' Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.**

**'Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself,' said Sirius. 'It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.'**

**'Or rather, you messed it up for him,' said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.**

"How?" Harry asked.

**'How?' Harry asked, perplexed.**

"You don't change much do you?" Angelina giggled.

**'You weren't supposed to survive!' said Sirius. 'Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness.'**

"Which is always a good thing, Harry surviving," Fred nodded.

**'And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore,' said Lupin. 'And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.'**

**'How has that helped?' Harry asked.**

Everyone looked at Harry as if he had three heads, two noses and was singing Pop goes the Weasel.

"Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who ever feared," Hermione explained.

**'Are you kidding?' said Bill incredulously. 'Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!'**

**'Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned,' said Sirius.**

"Again, a very good thing," Bill nodded.

**'So, what's the Order been doing?' said Harry, looking around at them all.**

**'Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans,' said Sirius.**

**'How d'you know what his plans are?' Harry asked quickly.**

**'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, 'and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate.'**

Everyone snorted at that.

**'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?'**

**'Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again,' said Sirius. 'In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters.'**

"Oh he should," Cho muttered. "Be easier to take down."

**'So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?'**

**'We're doing our best,' said Lupin.**

**'How?'**

**'Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard,' said Bill. 'It's proving tricky, though.'**

**'Why?'**

**'Because of the Ministry's attitude,' said Tonks. 'You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened.'**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Oliver yelled.

**'But why?' said Harry desperately. Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -'**

**'Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem,' said Mr Weasley with a wry smile.** **'Dumbledore.'**

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

**'Fudge is frightened of him, you see,' said Tonks sadly.**

"That's like being frightened of pillows!" Lee spluttered.

**'Frightened of Dumbledore?' said Harry incredulously.**

**'Frightened of what he's up to,' said Mr Weasley. 'Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic.'**

**'But Dumbledore doesn't want -'**

"Exactly!" everyone cried except for Percy. He was just trying to not call attention to himself.

**'Of course he doesn't,' said Mr Weasley. 'He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but - he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job.'**

**'Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice,' said Lupin. 'But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it.'**

"So yeah, idiot," Katie nodded.

**'How can he think that?' said Harry angrily. 'How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?'**

"Because his brains are currently missing," Lee snapped.

"Now Lee, isn't that being a little too kind?" Charlie asked. "That implies he currently has brains." 

**'Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years,' said Sirius bitterly. 'Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him.'**

**'You see the problem,' said Lupin. 'While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse.'**

**'But you're telling people, aren't you?' said Harry, looking around at Mr Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. 'You're letting people know he's back?'**

**They all smiled humourlessly.**

**'Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?' said Sirius restlessly.**

"Gits!"

**'And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community,' said Lupin. 'It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf.'**

"Well it shouldn't be," Hermione huffed.

**'Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off,' said Sirius, 'and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them.'**

**'We've managed to convince a couple of people, though,' said Mr Weasley. 'Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet.'**

"That's good, at least the hunt's overseas," Harry grinned.

**'But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -' Harry began.**

**'Who said none of us are putting the news out?' said Sirius. Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?'**

"I'm confused," Neville said.

**'What d'you mean?' Harry asked.**

**'They're trying to discredit him,' said Lupin. 'Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too.'**

"WHAT?" everyone yelped. "They can't do that!"

**'But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards,' said Bill, grinning.**

"BILL!" Ginny scolded. "That is no laughing matter!"

**'It's no laughing matter,' said Mr Weasley sharply.**

"All right, Dad," Bill chuckled.

**'If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out ol the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field.'**

"I doubt they would try to take Dumbledore to Azkaban," Charlie huffed. "He'd break out in like five seconds."

**'But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?' asked Harry desperately.**

**'Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry,' said Sirius. 'He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'**

**'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.**

**'Stuff he can only get by stealth.'**

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Oliver asked.

**When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, 'Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.'**

**'When he was powerful before?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. 'Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?'**

**'That's enough!'**

"Mum," Fred and George sighed.

**Mrs Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.**

**'I want you in bed, now. All of you,' she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.**

**'You can't boss us -' Fred began.**

"You have a death wish," Bill moaned.

**'Watch me,' snarled Mrs Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. 'You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway.'**

**'Why not?' said Harry quickly. 'I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight.'**

**'No.'**

**It was not Mrs Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin.**

"So it's closed for discussion," Fred and George sighed.

**'The Order is comprised only of overage wizards,' he said. 'Wizards who have left school,' he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. 'There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough.'**

**Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Ron said and passed it to Hermione.

"The next chapter is called The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Hermione read.

"More like the creepy and moldy house of Black," Lee muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,"** Hermione read.

**Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim.**

**"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as they reached the first landing,**

"Of course, doesn't want us getting ideas," Ron huffed angrily.

**"we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."**

"If she's asleep then I'm a Flobberworm," Fred muttered.

" **Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"**

"You really don't change," Lee chuckled.

" **All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."**

**"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.**

" **Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.**

"I think we're going to sneak into your rooms later on," George chuckled.

**Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Harry with a sharp snap. The bedroom looked, if anything, even danker and gloomier than it had on first sight. The blank picture on the wall was now breathing very slowly and deeply, as though its invisible occupant was asleep. Harry put on his pajamas, took off his glasses and climbed into his chilly bed while Ron threw Owl Treats up on top of the wardrobe to pacify Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who were clattering around and rustling their wings restlessly.**

" **We can't let them out to hunt every night," Ron explained as he pulled on his maroon pajamas.** " **Dumbledore doesn't want too many owls swooping around the square, thinks it'll look suspicious. Oh yeah… I forgot…"**

**He crossed to the door and bolted it.**

"Err, why?" Neville asked.

" **What're you doing that for?"**

" **Kreacher," said Ron as he turned off the light. "First night I was here he came wandering in at three in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to wake up and find him prowling around your room. Anyway…"**

"That sounds really creepy," Cho shuddered.

**he got into his bed, settled down under the covers then turned to look at Harry in the darkness; Harry could see his outline by the moonlight filtering in through the grimy window, "what d'you reckon?"**

**Harry didn't need to ask what Ron meant.**

" **Well, they didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?" he said, thinking of all that had been said downstairs. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people joining Vol—"**

**There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron.**

"— **demort," said Harry firmly. "When are you going to start using his name? Sirius and Lupin do."**

"Harry you have to understand," Bill said. "We've all grown up fearing the name. It's not easy to say it."

"You have," Harry pointed out.

"That's because we've been reading it so often," Bill said.

**Ron ignored this last comment.**

**"Yeah, you're right," he said, "we already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was -"**

**Crack.**

**"OUCH!"**

**"Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up here."**

**"You two just Apparated on my knees!"**

"Thanks a lot," Ron huffed.

**"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark."**

**Harry saw the blurred outlines of Fred and George leaping down from Ron's bed. There was a groan of bedsprings and Harry's mattress descended a few inches as George sat down near his feet.**

"How are you able to tell us apart?" the twins asked Harry. He just smirked.

**"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.**

**"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" said Harry.**

**"Let slip, more like," said Fred with relish, now sitting next to Ron. "We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"**

**"What d'you reckon it is?" said Harry.**

**"Could be anything," said Fred.**

"I think it's information," Luna said. "Nothing is more deadlier than that."

**"But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there?" said Ron. "What's worse than death?"**

**"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.**

**"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," said Ron fearfully.**

**"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," said Harry, "he doesn't need anything more efficient than that."**

Everyone winced at the reminder that Harry had had the curse put on him.

**There was a pause and Harry knew that the others, like him, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.**

"So now you know what we're thinking?" Fred smirked.

**"So who d'you think's got it now?" asked George.**

**"I hope it's our side," said Ron, sounding slightly nervous.**

**"If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it," said Fred.**

**"Where?" said Ron quickly. "Hogwarts?"**

**"Bet it is!" said George. "That's where he hid the Philosopher's Stone."**

**"A weapons going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!" said Ron.**

"It can be any size," Bill said shaking your head.

**"Not necessarily" said Fred.**

**"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."**

**"What d'you mean?" said Harry.**

"I'd like to know that too," Charlie nodded.

**"You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"**

Ginny smirked. It looked like her charm would get powerful. Bill had left his textbook on the floor one time and it had that hex in it. She'd been playing around with their mother's wand and it hit Errol. Poor bird had small boggies driving it up the wall. Fred and George were blamed of course.

" **Shh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"**

**They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.**

" **Mum," said George and without further ado there was a loud crack and Harry felt the weight vanish from the end of his bed. A few seconds later, they heard the floorboard creak outside their door; Mrs. Weasley was plainly listening to check whether or not they were talking.**

**Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted dolefully. The floorboard creaked again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.**

" **She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ron regretfully.**

"Hmmm... I wonder why!" Cedric shook his head.

**Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking to Ron, but Mrs. Weasley was now creaking back downstairs again, and once she had gone he distinctly heard others making their way upstairs… in fact, many-legged creatures were cantering softly up and down outside the bedroom door, and Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was saying, "Beauties, arn' they, eh, Harry? We'll be studyin' weapons this term…" and Harry saw that the creatures had cannons for heads and were wheeling to face him… he ducked…**

"You have really odd dreams mate," Ron shook his head.

**The next thing he knew, he was curled into a warm ball under his bedclothes and Georges loud voice was filling the room.**

" **Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the sofa."**

**Half an hour later Harry and Ron, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.**

" **Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron the moment she saw them, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -"**

Hermione's feelings for Mrs. Weasley dropped some.

**Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Harry distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley.**

" **Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -"**

"I'm sure he could," Oliver muttered

" **You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to Harry s enquiring look. "I keep him upstairs in my mothers bedroom. Anyway… this writing desk…"**

"He keeps a hippogriff in his mother's bedroom?" Fred chuckled.

**He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, Harry now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.**

" **Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out - knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."**

" **Right you are, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told Harry quite plainly that neither had forgotten their disagreement of the night before.**

"Yeah, I doubt that argument was one that anyone could forget," Cho nodded.

**A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand.**

" **I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. They heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more:**

" **Stains, of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth"**

" **Close the door, please, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Harry took as much time as he dared to close the drawing-room door; he wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mother's portrait because she had stopped screaming. He heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice he recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's saying, "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore…"**

"Sounds like they're guarding something other than me," Harry said. "I wonder what?"

**Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head, Harry regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the Doxy party.**

**Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.**

"Why is mum still using his book?" Bill hissed.

"Because despite the fact that he's a git, the information is still correct," Hermione sighed.

" **Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."**

**She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all forward.**

" **When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."**

**She stepped carefully out of their line of fire, and raised her own spray.**

" **All right - squirt!"**

**Harry had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Harry caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud hunk, on to the worn carpet below. Harry picked it up and threw it in the bucket.**

"Smart," Lee nodded.

**"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"**

**Harry looked round. Fred was holding a struggling Doxy between his forefinger and thumb.**

" **Right-o,' Fred said brightly, spraying the Doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink.**

"FRED!" Charlie yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?"

"Well seeing as I haven't done it yet, no I don't," Fred said.

" **We want to experiment with Doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes," George told Harry under his breath.**

**Deftly spraying two Doxys at once as they soared straight for his nose, Harry moved closer to George and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"**

" **Range of sweets to make you ill," George whispered, keeping a wary eye on Mrs. Weasley's back. "Not seriously ill, mind, just ill enough to get you out of a class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. They're double-ended, color-coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson for the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half –"**

" **which restores you to full fitness, enabling you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway," whispered Fred,**

"My friends are brilliant," Lee grinned.

**who had edged over out of Mrs. Weasley's line of vision and was now sweeping a few stray Doxys from the floor and adding them to his pocket. "But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers are having a bit of trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."**

" **Testers?"**

" **Us," said Fred. "We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies - we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat -"**

" **Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George.**

" **Joke shop still on, then?" Harry muttered, pretending to be adjusting the nozzle on his spray.**

"It'd better be," Harry and Ron said.

" **Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet," said Fred, dropping his voice even lower as Mrs. Weasley mopped her brow with her scarf before returning to the attack, "so we're running it as a mail-order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week."**

" **All thanks to you, mate," said George. "But don't worry… Mum hasn't got a clue. She won't read the Daily Prophet any more, 'cause of it telling lies about you and Dumbledore."**

**Harry grinned. He had forced the Weasley twins to take the thousand Galleons prize money he had won in the Triwizard Tournament to help them realize their ambition to open a joke shop, but he was still glad to know that his part in furthering their plans was unknown to Mrs. Weasley. She did not think running a joke shop was a suitable career for two of her sons.**

"What? She'd rather we work in the ministry?" George scoffed. "Fat chance."

**The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them unconscious Doxys lay crammed in the bucket beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.**

" **I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Mrs. Weasley pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Harry could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood.**

"You're probably right," Charlie made a face.

**The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley.**

" **Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Black's screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."**

**She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.**

"Those must be the cauldrons that were more important than Harry," Cho said crossly.

" **Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"**

" **Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"**

" **Yeah, you're right!" said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, Mum won't like that…"**

**He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs. Black's screaming had stopped.**

"Ah, is Mum going to yell?" Fred said excited.

" **Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. "Can't hear properly… d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"**

" **Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak up stairs and get a pair -"**

**But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.**

" **WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"**

"Yep, Mum's yelling." George nodded even though Hermione was not in fact yelling.

" **I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better, "it makes such a nice change."**

" **\- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE -"**

" **The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry - and there goes Sirius's mum again."**

**Mrs. Weasley's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall.**

**George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room.**

"Okay then," Alicia muttered.

**Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and, though it was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, batlike ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and its fleshy nose was large and rather snoutlike.**

"Why doesn't he have more than that?" Hermione and Cho asked.

"We don't know!" Ron and Harry raised their hands as the two girls were glaring at them.

**The elf took absolutely no notice of Harry and the rest. Acting as though it could not see them, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs.**

"Senile house elf, now I've heard everything," Oliver muttered.

"… **smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"**

"Crazy elf," Ron muttered.

" **Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.**

**The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.**

" **Kreacher did not see young master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."**

" **Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."**

" **Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."**

**Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. The elf straightened up, eyeing them all**

**malevolently, and apparently convinced that they could not hear him as he continued to mutter.**

"… **and there's the Mudblood,**

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron and Harry yelled.

**standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know…"**

" **This is Harry, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Harry Potter."**

**Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.**

" **The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -"**

" **Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.**

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at the two youngest Weasleys. "But it's alright, I'm sure he just doesn't know what he's saying."

" **It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's -"**

" **Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.**

**Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry.**

" **Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it -"**

" **Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.**

" **What do you want, anyway?" George asked.**

**Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.**

" **Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.**

**"A likely story," said a voice behind Harry.**

**Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen.**

**At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.**

"That's sick," Cho muttered.

" **Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"**

" **Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"**

" **And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.**

The twins snorted.

" **Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"**

" **My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."**

"Sounds like a lovely woman," Lee chuckled.

**Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.**

" **Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -"**

" **I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."**

"Great. Another crazy house elf for me to deal with," Harry muttered

" **Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -"**

" **I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."**

**It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.**

Everyone else was glaring at the book. How dare Sirius be treated that way!

" **\- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -"**

" **Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.**

"Go Sirius!" Fred cheered, if only because it got the elf to stop its incessant muttering.

" **Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."**

" **He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -"**

" **If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe -"**

" **We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order" said Sirius curtly.**

"Of course. It would be too easy any other way." Cedric muttered.

" **And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."**

**Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Harry and the others followed.**

**The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur**

" **You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.**

"Why?" Ginny asked.

" **I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."**

" **You ran away from home?"**

**"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."**

"I would too," Harry nodded, "if I had to live in that house."

" **Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.**

"Probably to your dad's place," Bill said. "If they were as close of mates as they were rumored to be."

" **Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."**

Ron's stomach began to growl at the mention of food.

"Two more chapters alright with you mate?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Ron chuckled.

" **But… why did you…?"**

" **Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them… that's him."**

**Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.**

"So Sirius is the last Black alive?" Bill said in shock. "Amazing, though one would think that more pureblood families would want to marry a Black heir."

"Being in Azkaban limits the number of suitors," Charlie said dryly.

**"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."**

" **But he died," said Harry.**

" **Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."**

"WHAT?" everyone cried. They couldn't believe that Sirius's own brother would joint the Death Eaters. Though from the looks of the house they were in, it shouldn't have been that surprising.

" **You're kidding!"**

" **Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.**

" **Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?"**

" **No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."**

" **Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.**

" **Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out.**

"But you can't back out," Oliver shook his head. "Look at Karkaroff."

**Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."**

" **Lunch," said Mrs. Weasleys voice.**

**She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Harry remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.**

" **I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -"**

" **You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised.**

**"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin," said Sirius,**

"I wonder how much competition there is for that spot?" Neville chuckled.

**examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -"**

**He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa.**

Neville stiffened while Ginny hissed, and Hermione spat out the word Bellatrix.

" **Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"**

**Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.**

"Great, now I'm related to the ferret," Harry groaned.

"You probably were before this," Bill said. "All pureblood families are interrelated."

"How…nice," Hermione said faintly, thankful again for her Muggleborn status.

" **You're related to the Malfoys!"**

**"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left.**

"Then why are they so adminant of marrying pure?" Ginny asked. "Wouldn't it be better if at least the kid was magical in their eyes?"

"Gin, they're nuts," Bill said. "Let's leave it at that."

**Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."**

"AND PROUD OF IT!" all the Weasleys (minus Percy) said loudly. Percy just smiled.

**But Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.**

" **Lestrange…" Harry said aloud. The name had stirred something in his memory; he knew it from somewhere, but for a moment he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.**

" **They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.**

**Harry looked at him curiously.**

" **Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphuss brother Rabastan was with them, too."**

**Then Harry remembered. He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the strange device in which thoughts and memories could be stored: a tall dark woman with heavy lidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty.**

Neville's fists tightened and Ginny and Luna placed their hands on his arms.

" **You never said she was your -"**

" **Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?"**

" **Sorry," said Harry quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"**

" **It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."**

**Harry understood completely. He knew how he would feel, when he was grown up and thought he was free of the place forever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive.**

"You know, it actually might be better as the Dursleys are muggles and can't produce screaming portraits," Harry muttered to himself. "If the Dursleys were gone, I mean. If they were still there, I'd run away faster than you could blink."

" **It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "My father put every security measure known to wizard kind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call - as if they'd ever have wanted to - and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know – nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you last night, that was from Dumbledore…" Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now… well, my mothers portrait should give you some idea."**

**He scowled for a moment, then sighed.**

**"I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?"**

"Oh crud," Lee said.

"The hearing!" Cho fretted.

"Thanks a lot Padfoot," the twins muttered.

**Harry felt as though his stomach had sunk through the dusty carpet. He had not thought about the hearing once since dinner the previous evening; in the excitement of being back with the people he liked best, and hearing everything that was going on, it had completely flown his mind. At Sirius's words, however, the crushing sense of dread returned to him. He stared at Hermione and the Weasleys, all tucking into their sandwiches, and thought how he would feel if they went back to Hogwarts without him.**

"See? Harry's worried too," Ginny said.

" **Don't worry," Sirius said. Harry looked up and realized that Sirius had been watching him. "I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life."**

" **But if they do expel me," said Harry quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?"**

"They won't though," Bill shook his head. "Not if they follow their own laws."

**Sirius smiled sadly.**

" **We'll see."**

"That means no," everyone there muttered. That was just classic adult speak.

" **I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry pressed him.**

" **They must be bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily.**

" **Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left," Mrs. Weasley called.**

**Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, then he and Harry went to join the others.**

**Harry tried his best not to think about the hearing while they emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. Fortunately for him, it was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.**

" **It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."**

**He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Harry saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already Doxy-filled pocket.**

"I wonder if Sirius is helping us out," Fred asked George.

**They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Harry's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin. Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut;**

"That's really impressive Ginny," Bill praised. Ginny flushed.

**a heavy locket that none of them could open;**

"That's odd," Alicia said.

**a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry.**

" **It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.**

**Several times Kreacher sidled into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth, muttering horrible curses every time they caught him at it. When Sirius wrested a large golden ring bearing the Black crest from his grip, Kreacher actually burst into furious tears and left the room sobbing under his breath and calling Sirius names Harry had never heard before.**

" **It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."**

**Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.**

"Can Moody hurry up so they can get rid of it," Cedric moaned.

**They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half).**

No one snickered. Fred and George wondered how big the spiders were, and if the excursion into the forest Ron's second year had only added to the fear that they had given him.

**The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed.**

**Snape might refer to their work as 'cleaning', but in Harry's opinion they were really waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher. The house-elf kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…" At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.**

"Sirius!" Cho and Hermione scolded.

"You both are talking to a book," Harry and Cedric told them.

**The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Harry and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they gleaned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, though to Harry's relief they never came face to face; Harry also caught sight of his Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Lupin, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order,**

"I wonder what Lupin's doing?" Charlie asked.

**helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.**

**Despite the fact that he was still sleeping badly, still having dreams about corridors and locked doors that made his scar prickle, Harry was managing to have fun for the first time all summer.**

"You are weird mate," Neville shook his head.

**As long as he was busy he was happy; when the action abated, however, whenever he dropped his guard, or lay exhausted in bed watching blurred shadows move across the ceiling, the thought of the looming Ministry hearing returned to him. Fear jabbed at his insides like needles as he wondered what was going to happen to him if he was expelled. The idea was so terrible that he did not dare voice it aloud, not even to Ron and Hermione, who, though he often saw them whispering together and casting anxious looks in his direction, followed his lead in not mentioning it.**

"Gee thanks," Harry said dryly. "Nothing I like more than people talking about me behind my back."

**Sometimes, he could not prevent his imagination showing him a faceless Ministry official who was snapping his wand in two and ordering him back to the Dursleys'… but he would not go. He was determined on that. He would come back here to Grimmauld Place and live with Sirius.**

**He felt as though a brick had dropped into his stomach when Mrs. Weasley turned to him during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry he could not chew.**

" **How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.**

" **Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.**

**Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table.**

" **You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.**

**Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.**

" **Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I -"**

" **Think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.**

**Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.**

Harry shuddered. That sounded a lot like Aunt Petunia for his liking.

" **When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.**

" **He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Harry lowered his own eyes to his plate. The thought that Dumbledore had been in the house on the eve of his hearing and not asked to see him made him feel, if it were possible, even worse.**

"Why does that sound like he's avoiding you?" Bill asked.

"I don't know," Harry said and Hermione passed the book over to Charlie.

"The next chapter is called The Ministry of Magic," Charlie said.


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Ministry of Magic,"** Charlie read.

"Now we get to see if the Ministry follows their own laws," Bill said bitterly.

**Harry awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of the disciplinary hearing filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Mrs. Weasley had laid out his freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them. The blank picture on the wall sniggered.**

**Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep.**

"How pleasant," Fred remarked while Ron flushed.

**He did not stir as Harry crossed the room, stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time he would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Harry walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.**

"Not the best thing to calm one's nerves," Charlie shook his head.

**He had expected it to be empty, but when he reached the door he heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side. He pushed it open and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for him.**

"Why is Tonks there?" Bill asked.

**All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Harry entered.**

" **Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.**

" **M - m - morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"**

" **Yeah," said Harry.**

" **I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"**

"Poor Tonks," Ginny frowned. "She should be able to get some sleep."

**She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.**

" **What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"**

" **Just - just toast, thanks," said Harry.**

"How could she think you'd be able to eat at a time like that?" Katie asked.

"She lives with these guys," Hermione chuckled. "Ron at least would eat at that time."

"OI!"

**Lupin glanced at Harry, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"**

" **Oh… yeah… well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…"**

"Who's Scrimgemour?" Neville asked.

"Second in command for Magical Law Enforcement," Bill explained. "Amelia Bones is the head."

**Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation. His insides were squirming. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him; he tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet. Mrs. Weasley sat down on his other side and started fussing with his T-shirt, tucking in the label and smoothing out the creases across his shoulders. He wished she wouldn't.**

"I must really nervous," Harry explained when Ron shot him a look. "I don't like attention when I'm nervous."

"… **and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.**

" **I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway."**

"Good ol' Dad," Charlie grinned.

Bill looked around. "Where's the rat?" he asked. Everyone noticed that the cage was empty.

"Oh crap!" everyone yelled and a giant search of the locker room was instigated. Luna found him cowering in the twin's locker.

"Can't have him escape now can we?" Bill said darkly stunning the rat before placing him back into the cage.

**Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizards' robes but a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket. He turned from Tonks to Harry.**

"He was better in the last book," Hermione said.

"Maybe it's just nerves," Ron suggested.

" **How are you feeling?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

" **It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours time you'll be cleared."**

**Harry said nothing.**

" **The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."**

"At least she's fair, if what Dad says about her has anything to say about it," Fred said.

"If she's any relation to Susan, I'd say she'd be fair," Cedric nodded.

**"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."**

**Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.**

" **Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts."**

"How'd Sirius know that Harry has a temper?" Oliver chuckled.

**Harry nodded again.**

" **The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."**

**Something very cold trickled down the back of Harry's neck; for a moment he thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on him, then he realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking his hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of his head.**

"No matter what you do—"

"—you can't get it to lie flat." The twins shook their heads.

"Unless you dump a bucket of water over my head," Harry muttered.

" **Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.**

**Harry shook his head.**

**Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry.**

" **I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."**

" **Okay," said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.**

" **You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.**

" **Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine." '**

" **And if it's not," said Sirius grimly "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"**

**Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him.**

" **We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.**

" **Right," said Harry. "Well… see you later then."**

**He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and along the hall. He could hear Sirius's mother grunting in her sleep behind her curtains. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.**

" **You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him, as they set off briskly around the square.**

"Dad would never leave the station if he did," Charlie chuckled.

" **No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…"**

**Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as they walked. Harry knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when they arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already full of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.**

Everyone laughed at that.

" **Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."**

" **They're out of order," said Harry, pointing at the sign.**

" **Yes, but even so…" said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly.**

**They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Harry handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasley was not very good with Muggle money)**

"At least he learned," Cho sighed.

**and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the center of London. Mr. Weasley kept anxiously checking and re-checking the Underground Map above the windows.**

" **Four more stops, Harry… Three stops left now… Two stops to go, Harry…"**

**They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of be suited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier (Mr. Weasley delighted with the way the stile swallowed his ticket), and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.**

"That sounds like it would be fun," Luna said, "traveling with Mr. Weasley."

" **Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly, and for one heart-stopping moment Harry thought they had got off at the wrong station despite Mr. Weasley's continual references to the map; but a second later he said, "Ah yes… this way, Harry," and led him down a side road.**

"Probably not used to using the muggle way," Percy remarked and suffered the glares of his siblings.

" **Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before."**

**The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became, until finally they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. Harry had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic.**

Everyone over age or who had a relative who worked at the Ministry snorted at that.

" **Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Harry."**

**He opened the telephone-box door.**

**Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off.**

**Mr. Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver.**

" **Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said.**

"They don't want Muggles coming into the Ministry," Luna said.

"She's right," Bill nodded.

" **No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see… six…" he dialed the number, "two… four… and another four… and another two…"**

"That spells magic," Hermione said.

"Err, if you say so," Ron told her. Hermione huffed.

"On a phone, there are letters to each number. Six is M, two is A, four is G, the other four is I and the last two is C."

**As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.**

" **Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

" **Er…" said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear,**

Hermione and Harry chuckled.

"I take it that's wrong?" Lee said amused.

"He should flip it around," Hermione said.

" **Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing…"**

" **Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."**

**There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt as the female voice spoke again.**

" **Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.**

**"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.**

**The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open.**

"Someone's impressed," Fred teased.

"Shut it," Harry muttered.

**They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.**

**Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.**

Hermione looked upset about that. There was no way that any of those creatures—well except for the house elf (but only because they were brain washed)—would look adoringly at wizards and witches.

**Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.**

" **This way," said Mr. Weasley.**

**They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:**

**ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.**

**If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons, Harry found himself thinking desperately.**

Neville smiled at Harry. Most people only put in two knuts, leaving the hospital lagging in funds.

" **Over here, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.**

" **I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Harry.**

" **Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.**

"Someone loves his job," Alicia said rolling her eyes.

**Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.**

" **Wand," grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.**

**Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.**

**"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"**

" **Yes," said Harry nervously.**

" **I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.**

" **Thank you."**

" **Hang on…" said the wizard slowly.**

**His eyes had darted from the silver visitors badge on Harry's chest to his forehead.**

"Great, someone figured out who you were," Ginny muttered.

"Dad'll get him out of there," Bill said.

" **Thank you, Eric," said Mr. Weasley firmly, and grasping Harry by the shoulder he steered him away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.**

**Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry followed Mr. Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Mr. Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box which was emitting rasping noises.**

" **All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.**

" **What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box.**

" **We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."**

"A fire breathing chicken, I want one." Fred said.

"Hagrid is not getting one of those," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione who nodded.

**With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and Harry found himself jammed against the back wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at him curiously; he stared at his feet to avoid catching anyone's eye, flattening his fringe as he did so.**

"Won't work mate," George chuckled.

**The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.**

" **Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."**

**The lift doors opened. Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor.**

**The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:**

" **Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."**

**Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Harry stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.**

"Trust me," Bill said, "they're better than owls. Dad took me there one time when they still had them and one relieved itself right on my head."

" **Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to him. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…"**

**As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.**

" **Level Five, Department of International Magical Co -operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."**

**When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.**

" **Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."**

" **S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.**

" **Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."**

**Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Harry and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.**

" **Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."**

" **This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side o f the floor."**

" **Mr. Weasley" said Harry, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?"**

"The windows keep the aurors from going insane," Charlie explained, "or at least that's what Dad said."

" **Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise… Just round here, Harry."**

"Don't even think about it," Bill and Charlie said in a bored tone, not even looking at the twins.

**They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.**

**Harry looked surreptitiously through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favorite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little further along, a witch with a patch over one eye was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

" **Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"**

"I'm confused," Ron said.

"They're pretending like they don't know each other," Katie said in realization.

" **Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."**

**They were talking as though they hardly knew each other and when Harry opened his mouth to say hello to Kingsley, Mr. Weasley stood on his foot.**

"Keep up Harry," Cedric and Angelina chuckled.

**They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle.**

**Harry received a slight shock; blinking down at him from every direction was Sirius's face. Newspaper cuttings and old photographs - even the one of Sirius being best man at the Potters' wedding -papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.**

" **Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle." Kingsley tipped Harry an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."**

"I wonder what's in the magazine?" Luna asked.

" **If you had read my report you would know that the term is firearms," said Mr. Weasley coolly.**

" **And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."**

"Mum's meatballs?" Bill perked up. "You bet he'd make it. Heck, I'd make it right now and I'm trapped here!"

**He beckoned to Harry and led him out of Kingsley's cubicle, through a second set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading:**

**Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.**

"That sucks," Neville frowned. "It seems like a nice department."

"No funding," Fred said. "Not to mention the fact that Malfoy's father has Fudge's ear."

**Mr. Weasley's dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard. Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely space to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions: several posters of cars, including one of a dismantled engine; two illustrations of postboxes he seemed to have cut out of Muggle children's books; and a diagram showing how to wire a plug.**

"Dad," Ginny chuckled.

**Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccoughing in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. Harry noticed that Percy appeared to have walked out of it.**

"Will you stop glaring at me?" Percy said sharply. "That isn't me! I haven't done it yet!"

"Oh sure, when it's you getting glared at, we're just supposed to say 'it's the future?'" Ron spat. He remembered all the glares he got in the last book.

"Ron's right. Either take it or don't say anything," Ginny hissed.

"I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what Percy?" Bill said coolly.

"I'LL SWEAR ON MY MAGIC!" Percy said almost hysterically. "I'd never leave the family. Come on, please!"

Everyone else was shocked; to swear on ones magic was a big deal.

"Percy…" Charlie said softly. He had never seen his brother lose his cool before. Granted there was that outburst in the second book but nothing like this.

"We'll see," George said just as coolly as Bill had. Ron wasn't even looking at Percy.

" **We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, Harry, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet."**

"See? Malfoy has Fudge's ear," Bill said trying to ignore his second younger brother.

**Harry squeezed himself into the chair behind Perkins's desk while Mr. Weasley riffled through the sheaf of parchment Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.**

" **Ah," he said, grinning, as he extracted a copy of a magazine entitled The Quibbler from its midst,**

Luna grinned at the mention of the Quibbler. She was glad that Mr. Weasley grinned as well. Maybe she could interest him in a free subscription? Trial run of course, or maybe have him proof read the stories?

" **yes…" He flicked through it. "Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing - oh dear, what's this now?"**

**A memo had just zoomed in through the open door and fluttered to rest on top of the hiccoughing toaster. Mr. Weasley unfolded it and read it aloud.**

"' **Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately.' This is getting ridiculous…"**

" **A regurgitating toilet?"**

" **Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything disappearing - well, you can imagine.**

"That's disgusting!" all the girls made faces at that.

**The poor things keep calling in those - pumbles, I think they're called - you know, the ones who mend pipes and things."**

" **Plumbers?"**

" **Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever's doing it."**

" **Will it be Aurors who catch them?"**

"Not for something like that," Cho shook her head.

" **Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Harry, this is Perkins."**

"Nice guy," Bill said. "He's the one who let us borrow his tent the last book."

**A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting.**

" **Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago -"**

" **I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley.**

" **No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing - they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten -"**

" _WHAT?"_ Bill and Charlie looked outraged.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The last time the courtrooms were used were during the old Death Eater trials," Bill explained.

" **Down in old - but they told me - Merlin's beard!"**

**Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair.**

" **Quick, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!"**

"Great, so they are trying to make you look bad," Cedric said grimly.

**Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Harry close on his heels.**

" **Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Harry felt as though he'd left all his insides back at Perkins's desk.**

" **I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!"**

"That is a good thing," Fred nodded. "I hate to know what would have happened if you'd missed it."

**Mr. Weasley skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button.**

" **Come ON!"**

**The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummeled the number nine button.**

" **Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there - unless - but no -"**

"What?" The trio asked.

**A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate.**

" **The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing Harry a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in.**

" **Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here."**

" **Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Harry.**

"He's an Unspeakable," Oliver remembered from the last book.

" **Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Harry unblinkingly. "Of course."**

**Harry barely had emotion to spare for Bode, but his unfaltering gaze did not make him feel any more comfortable.**

" **Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that.**

" **Quick, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry expected them to go through it,**

"Well that sounds creepy," Lee muttered.

**but instead Mr. Weasley seized him by the arm and dragged him to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.**

" **Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far… why they're doing it down there I…"**

**They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.**

" **Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."**

**Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.**

" **Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."**

" **Aren't - aren't you coming with -"**

" **No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"**

**Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Charlie said.

"And what a lovely one it was too," Bill muttered. "I think it's time to eat now."

"NO!" Ron and Harry cried. "We have to see what happens!"

"Alrighty," Bill said taking the book. "The next chapter is called The Hearing."


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Hearing,"** Bill read.

**Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.**

Neville glared at the mention of the Lestranges but hoped that Harry would get out of the hearing all right to be too upset.

**The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.**

"Probably thought that you weren't coming," Charlie spat.

**A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.**

" **You're late."**

" **Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."**

" **That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."**

"AT WHAT TIME?" Ginny and Ron roared. " TEN, MAYBE FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE HAND?"

"Ginny, Ron calm down!" Bill barked and slowly the two sat back down. That didn't stop them from glaring at the book in Bill's hands.

**Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.**

**There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.**

"At least not everyone is out to get you," Cho sighed in relief.

**In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.**

"Bones," Cedric said. The thing about having a father who used to be in Hufflepuff was that you knew the alumni of Hufflepuff house.

**On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.**

" **Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.**

" **Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

Ron, Ginny and the twins glared at Percy while Bill and Charlie were torn. Percy had said he'd swear on his magic to keep this from happening…

" **Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

" **Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"**

" **Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.**

"WHOO!" Lee cheered.

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

"Good," Angelina nodded. "That'll annoy Fudge."

**A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.**

"Ah that's just a better thing to look at," Fred said smirking.

" **Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"**

" **I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

"THREE HOURS EARLY?" Ron and Charlie yelped.

"Who wakes up at that time?" Oliver asked stunned.

" **Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"**

" **Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

" **Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."**

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

" **You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.**

" **Yes," Harry said.**

" **You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"**

" **Yes, but -"**

" **And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.**

" **Yes," said Harry, "but -"**

" **Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"**

" **Yes, but -"**

"Let him finish," Katie and Ginny growled.

" **Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"**

" **Yes, but -"**

" **Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"**

" **Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"**

**The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.**

" **You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"**

" **Yes," said Harry, "because -"**

" **A corporeal Patronus?"**

" **A - what?" said Harry.**

" **Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"**

"She's impressed," Cedric said. "That'll help you out."

**"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."**

" **Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"**

" **Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."**

" **And you are fifteen years old?"**

" **Yes, and -"**

" **You learned this at school?"**

" **Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"**

" **Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."**

"Take that Fudge," Cho huffed.

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

" **It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"**

"A muggle who already knew about magic in the first place!" Hermione said. "If muggle borns are allowed to do magic once a summer to show what they learned then why aren't they brought up on the same things?"

"Because the ministry is full of a bunch of stupid sycophants…and order members. But the former just want to run Harry's life," Charlie explained.

**Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.**

"Stupid prat." Ron muttered. Percy winced as if struck.

" **I did it because of the Dementors!" he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again. He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.**

" **Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"**

" **I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"**

" **Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."**

"You thought you'd be hearing the truth?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

" **Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"**

" **Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain.**

"Was he there?" Alicia scoffed. "No! So Harry should explain not the git!"

**He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"**

" **I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"**

" **Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.**

Fred laughed an evil laugh to which Ginny whacked him over the head.

" **We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."**

**Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"**

"Dealt with quickly?" Hermione hissed.

" **I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.**

" **True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."**

" **Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"**

" **I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I -?"**

" **No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them.**

**A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.**

"Harry! Don't complain!" Ron and Hermione sighed.

**Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself.**

" **Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seal.**

" **Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice.**

" **And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.**

" **I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.**

" **We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events."**

" **I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"**

"That's wrong, that is," Bill muttered. "Squibs have the right to be at least acknowledged."

**"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.**

" **Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly.**

"GO MRS. FIGG!"

As one could see that the twins would cheer anyone who impressed them and/or went against the ministry, they didn't try to stop them.

**Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?"**

" **I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August,"**

"That much is true," Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but it was after she came back that she heard the disturbance," Ron chuckled at the image of Dung getting hit by a bag of cat food.

**gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"**

Bill winced. That would hurt Harry's chances.

" **Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."**

" **That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."**

" **What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh.**

" **Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"**

Everyone laughed at that.

" **No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors… describe them."**

" **Oh," said Mrs. Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."**

"That's accurate," Lee said.

"Though it won't make anyone believe that she could see them," Katie said sadly.

**Harry felt a horrible sinking in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Mrs. Figg might say, it sounded to him as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air…**

**In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbor, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded.**

" **Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"**

" **Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…"**

**Her voice shook and died.**

"That's better," Alicia nodded.

**Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it.**

" **What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Harry felt a rush of hope.**

" **They went for the boys," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that that is what happened,"**

**Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely.**

**Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "that's what you saw, is it?"**

" **That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.**

"GO MRS. FIGG!" the twins cheered for her stubbornness.

" **Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."**

**Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Harry heard it thud shut behind her.**

" **Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.**

"You're not a very convincing Minister and yet you have power," Cho scoffed.

" **Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."**

" **But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"**

" **Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.**

**The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.**

" **And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.**

"If you have to ask…" Cedric shook his head.

" **It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore.**

" **I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.**

"Like anyone would have kept a record," Lee scoffed.

" **Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."**

" **Yes, you have"' said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. "The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."**

" **Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."**

"Well to discredit Harry of course," Luna said

**In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Harry saw her for the first time.**

**He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.**

Everyone shuddered at the description.

"Please Merlin, don't let her be our teacher," Hermione muttered under her breath.

" **The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.**

**The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

" **I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"**

**She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.**

"Who would be?" Charlie asked. "You're talking about Dementors!'

**"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"**

" **There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow.**

"Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt," Bill shook his head.

" **Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."**

" **It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been proud.**

" **Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated."**

**He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.**

"At least someone will make an inquiry," Katie sighed.

" **I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"**

" **Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him - or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the -"**

" **We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.**

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed. "If you were then we wouldn't be reading about the trial."

" **Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"**

" **If there were Dementors, which I doubt."**

"But there were!" Ginny groaned.

" **You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."**

" **I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"**

"Fudge has no—"

"—chance against Dumbledore," the twins smirked.

**"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.**

**"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago -"**

" **That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry.**

" **YOU SEE" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."**

"That does sound unbelievable," Alicia said reluctantly.

" **The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."**

" **I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.**

"But you let him off for that," Lee pointed out.

" **And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.**

" **And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school."**

" **But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's behavior there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.**

" **Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"**

"No." Neville shook his head. "He knows so."

" **The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."**

" **Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.**

"That doesn't sound ominous at all," Hermione muttered.

**"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"**

"Fudge is a git," everyone muttered.

**A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toadlike witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless.**

" **As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."**

**Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; he was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations.**

**Harry looked at his feet. His heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under his ribs. He had expected the hearing to last longer than this. He was not at all sure that he had made a good impression. He had not really said very much. He ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how he had fallen over, about how both he and Dudley had nearly been kissed…**

Everyone shuddered.

**Twice he looked up at Fudge and opened his mouth to speak, but his swollen heart was now constricting his air passages and both times he merely took a deep breath and looked back down at his shoes.**

**Then the whispering stopped. Harry wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining his laces.**

" **Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice.**

**Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them… more than half!**

"YES!" everyone cheered in relief.

**Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"**

**Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right and the heavily-moustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row. Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges."**

"YES!" Ron and Hermione cheered. Ginny and Neville punched the air while everyone else grinned.

" **Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Bill said.

"Food," Ron pointed and sure enough there was food waiting for them. Everyone dug in with gusto, seeing as Harry wouldn't be expelled gave them a huge appetite. After all the plates were cleared, Bill passed the book to Lee.

"The next chapter," Lee said, "is called The Woes of Mrs. Weasley."

All the Weasley children frowned. Was something wrong with their mum?


	9. Chapter 9

**"The Woes of Mrs. Weasley,"** Lee read.

All the Weasleys frowned at that. That chapter could mean anything.

**Dumbledore's abrupt departure took Harry completely by surprise. He remained sitting where he was in the chained chair, struggling with his feelings of shock and relief. The Wizengamot were all getting to their feet, talking, gathering up their papers and packing them away. Harry stood up. Nobody seemed to be paying him the slightest bit of attention, except the toadlike witch on Fudge's right, who was now gazing down at him instead of at Dumbledore. Ignoring her, he tried to catch Fudge's eye, or Madam Bones's, wanting to ask whether he was free to go, but Fudge seemed quite determined not to notice Harry, and Madam Bones was busy with her briefcase, so he took a few tentative steps towards the exit and, when nobody called him back, broke into a very fast walk.**

"You are one strange bloke," Alicia chuckled.

**He took the last few steps at a run, wrenched open the door and almost collided with Mr. Weasley, who was standing right outside, looking pale and apprehensive.**

" **Dumbledore didn't say -"**

" **Cleared," Harry said, pulling the door closed behind him, "of all charges!"**

**Beaming, Mr. Weasley seized Harry by the shoulders.**

" **Harry, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't -"**

"Surprised that the Ministry decided to follow the law," Kati finished.

**But Mr. Weasley broke off, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out.**

" **Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley wonderingly, pulling Harry aside to let them all pass.**

" **You were tried by the full court?"**

" **I think so," said Harry quietly.**

**One or two of the wizards nodded to Harry as they passed and a few, including Madam Bones, said, "Morning, Arthur," to Mr. Weasley, but most averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and the toadlike witch were almost the last to leave the dungeon. Fudge acted as though Mr. Weasley and Harry were part of the wall, but again, the witch looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed. Last of all to pass was Percy. Like Fudge, he completely ignored his father and Harry; he marched past clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his nose in the air. The lines around Mr. Weasleys mouth tightened slightly, but other than this he gave no sign that he had seen his third son.**

Percy once again looked down at the ground. Charlie placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. He was right after all; he hadn't done it yet and if Percy was willing to swear on his magic then he never would.

" **I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," he said, beckoning Harry forwards as Percy's heels disappeared up the steps to Level Nine. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on…"**

" **So, what will you have to do about the toilet?" Harry asked, grinning. Everything suddenly seemed five times funnier than usual. It was starting to sink in: he was cleared, he was going back to Hogwarts.**

"WHOO!" Lee and Ginny cheered once more.

**"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," said Mr. Weasley as they mounted the stairs, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism, Harry. Muggle baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier, and I for one -"**

"Dislike it as much as any other wizard or witch with dignity?" Fred suggested.

**Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. They had just reached the ninth-level corridor and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.**

"Malfoy," everyone spat.

**The second man turned at the sound of their footsteps. He, too, broke off in mid-conversation, his cold grey eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face.**

" **Well, well, well… Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.**

"Can we call you that from now on?" the twins asked.

"As soon as I'm able to create a patronus," Harry promised.

**Harry felt winded, as though he had just walked into something solid. He had last seen those cold grey eyes through slits in a Death Eaters hood, and last heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured him. Harry could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look him in the face; he could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge was talking to him, when Harry had told Fudge mere weeks ago that Malfoy was a Death Eater.**

" **The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes… snakelike, in fact."**

"He sucks at insults," Ginny muttered.

"Like father, like son," Hermione muttered. It was true; Malfoy Jr. never had anything new in terms of insults.

**Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder in warning.**

**"Yeah," said Harry, "yeah, I'm good at escaping."**

**Lucius Malfoy raised his eyes to Mr. Weasley's face.**

" **And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?"**

" **I work here," said Mr. Weasley curtly.**

**"Not here, surely?" said Mr. Malfoy, raising his eye brows and glancing towards the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor… don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"**

" **No," Mr. Weasley snapped, his fingers now biting into Harry's shoulder.**

"PUNCH HIM DAD!" The twins and Ginny yelled.

"NO!" Bill and Charlie yelled back.

"Why not?" Ron pouted.

"Cause he'd get fired," Charlie said.

"Oh," his siblings said.

" **What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked Lucius Malfoy.**

" **I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter," said Malfoy, smoothing the front of his robes. Harry distinctly heard the gentle clinking of what sounded like a full pocket of gold. "Really, just because you are Dumbledore's favorite boy, you must not expect the same indulgence from the rest of us… shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?"**

"In other words, let's go so I can bribe you in a private place," Cho spat.

" **Certainly" said Fudge, turning his back on Harry and Mr. Weasley. "This way, Lucius."**

**They strode off together, talking in low voices. Mr. Weasley did not let go of Harry's shoulder until they had disappeared into the lift.**

" **Why wasn't he waiting outside Fudge's office if they've got business to do together?" Harry burst out furiously. "What was he doing down here?"**

" **Trying to sneak down to the courtroom, if you ask me," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard.**

"Which would have been bad," Cedric nodded.

**"Trying to find out whether you'd been expelled or not. I'll leave a note for Dumbledore when I drop you off, he ought to know Malfoys been talking to Fudge again."**

" **What private business have they got together, anyway?"**

" **Gold, I expect," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years… gets him in with the right people… then he can ask favors… delay laws he doesn't want passed… oh, he's very well-connected, Lucius Malfoy."**

**The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr. Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably.**

" **Mr. Weasley" said Harry slowly, "if Fudge is meeting Death Eaters like Malfoy, if he's seeing them alone, how do we know they haven't put the Imperius Curse on him?"**

" **Don't think it hasn't occurred to us, Harry" said Mr. Weasley quietly. "But Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting of his own accord at the moment - which, as Dumbledore says, is not a lot of comfort. Best not talk about it any more just now, Harry."**

"Probably not the best place to talk about that," Alicia said.

**The doors slid open and they stepped out into the now almost-deserted Atrium. Eric the watchwizard was hidden behind his Daily Prophet again. They had walked straight past the golden fountain before Harry remembered.**

" **Wait…" he told Mr. Weasley, and, pulling his moneybag from his pocket, he turned back to the fountain.**

**He looked up into the handsome wizard's face, but up close Harry thought he looked rather weak and foolish. The witch was wearing a vapid smile like a beauty contestant, and from what Harry knew of goblins and centaurs, they were most unlikely to be caught staring so soppily at humans of any description.**

Hermione once more placed a disgusted look on her face.

**Only the house-elf's attitude of creeping servility looked convincing. With a grin at the thought of what Hermione would say if she could see the statue of the elf, Harry turned his moneybag upside-down and emptied not just ten Galleons, but the whole contents into the pool.**

Everyone looked at Harry shocked.

"Mate, you know how much money you just put in there?" Ron gasped.

"Who cares?" Neville said. "It's more than most people do that's for sure."

" **I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"**

" **They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."**

" **Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.**

"Well, we couldn't help but be nervous," Lee nodded.

**Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

" **That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry -"**

" **What?" said Sirius sharply.**

" **He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

"That's a really catchy chant," Cedric said as the twins and Ginny started doing it in the locker room.

" **Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."**

" **Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."**

**"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -"**

" **He got off, he got off, he got off…"**

" **That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen.**

" **Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."**

**Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry's feeling of giddy relief, which had been somewhat dented by his encounter with Lucius Malfoy, swelled again. The gloomy house seemed warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden; even Kreacher looked less ugly as he poked his snoutlike nose into the kitchen to investigate the source of all the noise.**

"How could he be less ugly?" Katie asked.

" **Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes on to everyone's plates.**

"Ron's sharing food?" Bill gasped. "It's the end of the world!"

"Shut it," Ron chuckled.

" **Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. He felt it would sound highly ungrateful, not to mention childish, to say, "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."**

"I don't think it's childish," Luna said, "but maybe the professor has his own reasons for ignoring you."

**And as he thought this, the scar on his forehead burned so badly that he clapped his hand to it.**

" **What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.**

" **Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing… it happens all the time now…"**

**None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Harry's narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing. Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily, "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."**

"Scar hurting," Cedric said. "Bad thing really. I don't think you should just brush it off," he told Harry.

" **I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."**

**"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF"**

" **SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Over the next few days Harry could not help noticing that there was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that he would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming just like the rest of them. Soon, however, he was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Harry, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his mother's room with Buckbeak.**

"What's Sirius up to?" Harry asked. "You'd think he'd be the happiest?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want to be all alone," Luna said.

"Either that, or he's just being selfish," Hermione said. "I doubt he'd be alone. The house is the Headquarters of the Order!"

" **Don't you go feeling guilty!" said Hermione sternly, after Harry had confided some of his feelings to her and Ron while they scrubbed out a mouldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish."**

"See you don't change much," Lee chuckled.

" **That's a bit harsh, Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he attempted to prize off a bit of mould that had attached itself firmly to his finger, "you wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company."**

"Merlin!" the twins gasped. "Luna thinks like Ron!"

" **He'll have company!" said Hermione. "It's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."**

"Again Hermione does not change much," Ginny giggled.

" **I don't think that's true" said Harry, wringing out his cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."**

**"He just didn't want to get his own hopes up even more," said Hermione wisely. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."**

" **Come off it!" said Harry and Ron together, but Hermione merely shrugged.**

"That was harsh," Cedric told the girl.

"Right," Hermione said coolly. "I'll just go and tell my future self not to say that."

" **Suit yourselves. But I sometimes think Ron's mums right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father, Harry."**

" **So you think he's touched in the head?" said Harry heatedly.**

" **No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time," said Hermione simply.**

**At this point, Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom behind them.**

" **Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into the cupboard.**

" **I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break" said Ron bitterly. "D'you know how much mould we've got rid of since we arrived here?"**

" **You were so keen to help the Order," said Mrs. Weasley, "you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in."**

"Okay Mum," Charlie said. "Helping the Order means being involved in meetings, not scrubbing mold."

Although he didn't want his siblings anywhere near the action, he knew that they needed to be at least informed.

" **I feel like a house-elf," grumbled Ron.**

" **Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!" said Hermione hopefully, as Mrs. Weasley left them to it. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to SPEW, it would raise awareness as well as funds."**

"No one would volunteer," Alicia said. "It'd be too much like detention with Fitch."

" **I'll sponsor you to shut up about SPEW," Ron muttered irritably, but only so Harry could hear him.**

A few chuckled but Hermione and Cho shot a glare in Ron's direction.

**Harry found himself daydreaming about Hogwarts more and more as the end of the holidays approached; he could not wait to see Hagrid again, to play Quidditch, even to stroll across the vegetable patches to the Herbology greenhouses;**

Neville grinned at the mention of the greenhouses while everyone else either grinned at Quidditch or the mention of Hagrid.

**it would be a treat just to leave this dusty, musty house, where half of the cupboards were still bolted shut and Kreacher wheezed insults out of the shadows as you passed, though Harry was careful not to say any of this within earshot of Sirius.**

**The fact was that living at the Headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was not nearly as interesting or exciting as Harry would have expected before he'd experienced it.**

"Nothing is really," Katie shook her head.

**Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes of whispered conversation, Mrs. Weasley made sure that Harry and the others were kept well out of earshot (whether Extendable or normal) and nobody, not even Sirius, seemed to feel that Harry needed to know anything more than he had heard on the night of his arrival.**

**On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwigs owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Ron entered their bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.**

" **Booklists have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…"**

"That is really late," Cho said worried.

"Maybe Dumbledore had a really hard time finding a DADA professor," Cedric said.

**Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. He then opened his letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.**

"No badge for Harry," Bill said.

"Badge?" Harry asked. Hermione gasped.

"You mean Prefect badges don't you?"

All the older students nodded.

" **Only two new ones," he said, reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard."**

"Theory? In Fifth year?" Percy asked. No one glared at him as they were busy wondering the same thing.

**Crack.**

**Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. He was so used to them doing this by now that he didn't even fall off his chair.**

" **We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred conversationally.**

" **Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.**

" **And about time too," said Fred.**

" **What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.**

" **Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."**

"Well who would take it after what happened to the last four?" Fred asked.

" **Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George.**

Everyone chuckled. The twins would at least stay the same.

" **One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."**

" **What's up with you, Ron?" asked Fred.**

**Ron did not answer. Harry looked round. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.**

Everyone wondered what was wrong with Ron. Lee though had read ahead and was also a bit stunned.

" **What's the matter?" said Fred impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.**

**Fred's mouth fell open, too.**

**"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?"**

"That's wonderful Ron!" Bill and Percy grinned. The twins though scooted away from him as if he was contaminated.

"Oi!" Ron said annoyed. "I'm not Prefect yet!"

"Oh yeah," Fred said and both twins scooted back to their spots.

**George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.**

" **No way," said George in a hushed voice.**

" **There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."**

"OI"

**The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.**

" **We thought you were a cert!" said Fred, in a tone that suggested Harry had tricked them in some way.**

" **We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" said George indignantly.**

" **Winning the Triwizard and everything!" said Fred.**

"Is it _that_ hard for you two to support your brother," Charlie asked the twins.

" **I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.**

" **Yeah," said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right."**

**He strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back while giving Ron a scathing look.**

**"Prefect… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."**

" **Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.**

**Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, then held it out to Harry as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine. Harry took it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.**

**The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.**

"Well, we all knew that Hermione would be a Prefect," Oliver chuckled.

" **Did you - did you get -?"**

**She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.**

" **I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"**

" **No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."**

" **It - what?"**

" **Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.**

" **Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But… are you sure? I mean -"**

"Ouch," everyone winced as Hermione flushed and Ron looked down. Even his best friend didn't think that he had the stuff of a Prefect.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I think you'd be a great Prefect."

"Really?" Ron looked up.

"Well, we'll never know until Lee reads some more," Bill chuckled.

**She turned red as Ron looked round at her with a defiant expression on his face.**

" **It's my name on the letter," he said.**

" **I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I… well… wow! Well done, Ron! That's really -"**

" **Unexpected," said George, nodding.**

" **No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not… Ron's done loads of… he's really…"**

**The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.**

" **Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what color would you like?"**

" **Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.**

" **Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.**

" **His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."**

**Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas.**

" **His… but… Ron, you're not…?"**

"Even Mum doesn't believe it," Ron said sadly. Bill frowned. They'd really have to have a talk with their mum.

"Maybe she's just surprised," Alicia said.

**Ron held up his badge.**

**Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.**

**"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"**

"OI!" the twins yelled. "What are we, next door neighbors?"

" **What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.**

"See you don't change much," Lee chuckled.

**"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie —"**

"You know," Ron said, "I'd be happier if she didn't call me Ronnie."

 _After all, it just certifies the fact that all she wanted was a girl_ he thought.

**Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.**

Bill and Charlie shot a look at the real life twins, who were doing the exact same thing.

" **Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.**

**She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."**

" **W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.**

" **You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"**

" **We've already bought him some," said Fred sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.**

"Thanks for making them get me new ones," Ron said to Harry.

"I think I'd go blind if I had to look at them again," Harry chuckled.

" **Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers"**

Everyone glared at the rat.

" **Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"**

**Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.**

" **Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change…"**

**Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.**

" **Of course you can… well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all of a dither!"**

"A new broom!" the twins cried.

"Become a prefect and maybe you'd get one," Ginny said. The twins made a face at that.

**She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.**

**Fred and George exchanged looks.**

" **You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.**

" **We could curtsey, if you like," said George.**

"Shut it," Ron scowled.

" **Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.**

Harry turned his snort into a cough.

" **Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"**

" **I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.**

" **He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."**

"So Hermione will be the one to deal with the twins," Neville nodded.

" **We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case…"**

" **Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.**

**And with another loud crack, the twins Disapparated.**

" **Those two!" said Hermione furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which they could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in the room upstairs.**

"Don't piss off Hermione," Lee whispered to the twins. "Remember her vendetta against the bug?"

" **Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"**

" **I don't think they are," said Ron doubtfully, also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects… still," he added on a happier note, "they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose… she'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great… yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows."**

**He dashed from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.**

**For some reason, Harry found he did not want to look at Hermione. He turned to his bed, picked up the pile of clean robes Mrs. Weasley had laid on it and crossed the room to his trunk.**

"Someone's jealous," Katie sang. Harry flushed and refused to look at Ron.

" **Harry?" said Hermione tentatively.**

" **Well done, Hermione," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Prefect. Great."**

" **Thanks," said Hermione. "Erm - Harry - could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased - I mean prefect is something they can understand."**

" **Yeah, no problem," said Harry, still in the horrible hearty voice that did not belong to him. "Take her!"**

"Harry, it's not Hermione's fault Ron's a prefect," Oliver said.

**He leaned over his trunk, laid the robes on the bottom of it and pretended to be rummaging for something while Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and called Hedwig down. A few moments passed; Harry heard the door close but remained bent double, listening; the only sounds he could hear were the blank picture on the wall sniggering again and the wastepaper basket in the corner coughing up the owl droppings.**

**He straightened up and looked behind him. Hermione had left and Hedwig had gone. Harry hurried across the room, closed the door, then returned slowly to his bed and sank on to it, gazing unseeingly at the foot of the wardrobe.**

**He had forgotten completely about prefects being chosen in the fifth year. He had been too anxious about the possibility of being expelled to spare a thought for the fact that badges must be winging their way towards certain people. But if he had remembered… if he had thought about it… what would he have expected?**

**Not this, said a small and truthful voice inside his head.**

"Yep, sounds like jealousy," Alicia nodded.

**Harry screwed up his face and buried it in his hands. He could not lie to himself; if he had known the prefect badge was on its way, he would have expected it to come to him, not Ron. Did this make him as arrogant as Draco Malfoy? Did he think himself superior to everyone else? Did he really believe he was better than Ron?**

**No, said the small voice defiantly.**

**Was that true? Harry wondered, anxiously probing his own feelings.**

**I'm better at Quidditch, said the voice. But I'm not better at anything else.**

"Actually, you're better at Defense," Hermione said. "At least when we'll have a competent professor."

**That was definitely true, Harry thought; he was no better than Ron in lessons.**

"The only one who is is Hermione," Cho said and Hermione flushed.

**But what about outside lessons? What about those adventures he, Ron and Hermione had had together since starting at Hogwarts, often risking much worse than expulsion?**

**Well, Ron and Hermione were with me most of the time, said the voice in Harry's head.**

**Not all the time, though, Harry argued with himself. They didn't fight Quirrell with me. They didn't take on Riddle and the Basilisk. They didn't get rid of all those Dementors the night Sirius escaped. They weren't in that graveyard with me, the night Voldemort returned…**

"That has nothing to do with being Prefect," Cedric shook his head.

**And the same feeling of ill-usage that had overwhelmed him on the night he had arrived rose again. I've definitely done more, Harry thought indignantly. I've done more than either of them!**

**But maybe, said the small voice fairly, maybe Dumbledore doesn't choose prefects because they've got themselves into a load of dangerous situations… maybe he chooses them for other reasons… Ron must have something you don't…**

"You mean, a giant inferiority complex that Dumbledore knows about and therefore might have made him prefect?" George suggested.

**Harry opened his eyes and stared through his fingers at the wardrobe's clawed feet, remembering what Fred had said: "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…"**

**Harry gave a small snort of laughter. A second later he felt sickened with himself.**

**Ron had not asked Dumbledore to give him the prefect badge. This was not Ron's fault. Was he, Harry, Ron's best friend in the world, going to sulk because he didn't have a badge, laugh with the twins behind Ron's back, ruin this for Ron when, for the first time, he had beaten Harry at something?**

"No I'm not," Harry said and looked straight at Ron, who smiled.

**At this point Harry heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs again. He stood up, straightened his glasses, and hitched a grin on to his face as Ron bounded back through the door.**

" **Just caught her!" he said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."**

" **Cool," Harry said, and he was relieved to hear that his voice had stopped sounding hearty.**

" **Listen - Ron - well done, mate."**

**The smile faded off Ron's face.**

" **I never thought it would be me!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you!"**

"So everyone thought you'd be Prefect," Ron said a bit gloomy. "Even me."

" **Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Harry said, echoing Fred.**

**"Yeah," said Ron, "yeah, I suppose… well, we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"**

**It was odd how widely their possessions seemed to have scattered themselves since they had arrived. It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside their school trunks. Harry noticed that Ron kept moving his prefects badge around, first placing it on his bedside table, then putting it into his jeans pocket, then taking it out and lying it on his folded robes, as though to see the effect of the red on the black.**

"You're acting like Percy," Charlie said with a chuckle. Ron and Percy flushed. The twins and Ginny scowled.

**Only when Fred and George dropped in and offered to attach it to his forehead with a Permanent Sticking Charm did he wrap it tenderly in his maroon socks and lock it in his trunk.**

**Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.**

Everyone did the same, except for Harry. He had a Nimbus and then he'd get a Firebolt.

" **Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs," she said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face.**

"So a Prefect who doesn't follow orders," Ginny chuckled.

**Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:**

**CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS**

**She looked in a better mood than Harry had seen her all holiday.**

"Well, if Mum's happy," Ron smiled, "then being Prefect's not so bad."

" **I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.**

**Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had got himself a Butterbeer.**

" **Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."**

" **No problem, Molly…"**

**Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.**

**"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"**

"Yep," Lee nodded. "Moody's the coolest guy on the planet."

" **No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gesture d at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.**

" **Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Harry had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at him and moved away towards Sirius and Lupin.**

" **Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"**

Everyone chuckled at that, especially at Ron's face.

**Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother. Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's traveling cloak.**

" **Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"**

**Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.**

" **I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly**

"Neither was I," Charlie said, "which makes me really wonder why Mum said that everyone in the family was a prefect."

"Quidditch Captains have the same perks as Prefects," Bill reminded him. "Minus the point taking abilities."

**from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."**

" **Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.**

" **Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.**

**Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.**

"Nice Hermione," Harry chuckled.

" **What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.**

**Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.**

" **No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."**

"Dad wasn't Prefect?" Harry perked up.

"I think we found the reason for Harrykin's bad mood," Fred whispered to George.

" **I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."**

Everyone chuckled, except for the twins, who were shocked that a Marauder was a Prefect.

**Harry's mood suddenly lifted. His father had not been a prefect either. All at once the party seemed much more enjoyable; he loaded up his plate, feeling doubly fond of everyone in the room.**

**Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody who would listen.**

**"… nought to seventy in ten seconds, not bad, is it? When you think the Comet Two Ninety's only nought to sixty and that's with a decent tailwind according to Which Broomstick?"**

"That sounds like a Keeper's broom," Oliver said

**Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.**

" **I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures…"**

**Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.**

Hermione was disappointed. She wanted to know what Professor Lupin thought about the elves.

"… **getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?"**

"Mum, don't bring Harry into your vendetta against my hair!" Bill cried.

" **Oh - I dunno -" said Harry, slightly alarmed at being asked his opinion; he slid away from them in the direction of Fred and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus.**

"You're doing business with a man who left and was responsible for the whole farce of a trial?" Cho asked.

**Mundungus stopped talking when he saw Harry, but Fred winked and beckoned Harry closer.**

" **It's okay," he told Mundungus, "we can trust Harry, he's our financial backer."**

"What if I wasn't?" Harry asked.

"We'd still trust you," the twins nodded.

" **Look what Dung's got us," said George, holding out his hand to Harry. It was full of what looked like shriveled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.**

"Venomous Tentacula seeds," Neville and Cedric said.

**"Venomous Tentacula seeds," said George. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."**

" **Ten Galleons the lot, then Dung?" said Fred.**

" **Wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."**

" **Dung likes his little joke," Fred said to Harry.**

" **Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of Knarl quills," said George.**

" **Be careful," Harry warned them quietly.**

" **What?" said Fred. "Mum's busy cooing over Prefect Ron, we're okay."**

" **But Moody could have his eye on you," Harry pointed out.**

**Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.**

" **Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."**

"Best way to get him to agree," Bill chuckled.

" **Cheers, Harry!" said Fred delightedly, when Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs…"**

**Harry watched them go, feeling slightly uneasy. It had just occurred to him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want to know how Fred and George were financing their joke shop business when, as was inevitable, they finally found out about it. Giving the twins his Triwizard winnings had seemed a simple thing to do at the time, but what if it led to another family row and a Percylike estrangement? Would Mrs. Weasley still feel that Harry was as good as her son if she found out he had made it possible for Fred and George to start a career she thought quite unsuitable?**

"We'd never turn our back on our family," the twins said stiffly refusing to look at Percy and Charlie.

**Standing where the twins had left him, with nothing but a guilty weight in the pit of his stomach for company, Harry caught the sound of his own name. Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was audible even over the surrounding chatter.**

"… **why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?" said Kingsley.**

" **He'll have had his reasons," replied Lupin.**

" **But it would've shown confidence in him. It's what I'd've done," persisted Kingsley, "specially with the Daily Prophet having a go at him every few days…"**

"I like Kingsley!" Harry grinned.

**Harry did not look round; he did not want Lupin or Kingsley to know he had heard. Though not remotely hungry, he followed Mundungus back towards the table. His pleasure in the party had evaporated as quickly as it had come; he wished he were upstairs in bed.**

**Mad-Eye Moody was sniffing at a chicken-leg with what remained of his nose; evidently he could not detect any trace of poison, because he then tore a strip off it with his teeth.**

Everyone chuckled at Moody's paranoia.

"… **the handles made of Spanish oak with anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control -" Ron was saying to Tonks.**

"Ron, shut up about the broom!" Fred told him.

**Mrs. Weasley yawned widely.**

" **Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in… Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear."**

**She left the kitchen. Harry set down his plate and wondered whether he could follow her without attracting attention.**

" **You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody.**

**"Yeah, fine," lied Harry.**

**Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.**

"I really hope that's the real Moody," Cedric said warily.

" **Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said.**

"What could it be?" Ginny asked.

**From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph.**

" **Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody.**

"Wicked," the twins and Lee grinned.

**"Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it."**

**Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.**

" **There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family.**

Hermione gasped and put her hands up to her mouth.

**That's Frank and Alice Longbottom -"**

**Harry's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.**

"Really?" Neville asked.

"If we ever find that photo, we'll see if it's true," Harry said.

**"— poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them… and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin, obviously… Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.**

" **That's Edgar Bones**

"Susan." Cedric said softly. The man had to be a relation of Susan's.

… **brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard… Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young… Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body… Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever… Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat**

Everyone snorted at that. Trust Moody to help lighten the mood without meaning to.

… **Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes… budge along, budge along…"**

All the Weasleys stiffened at the mention of their uncles. They hoped that one day that they'd be able to avenge their deaths somehow.

**The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.**

" **That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth,**

"Dumbledore has a brother?" everyone asked surprised.

**only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally… Sirius, when he still had short hair… and… there you go, thought that would interest you!"**

**Harry's heart turned over. His mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man whom Harry recognized at once as Wormtail, the one who had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped to bring about their deaths.**

Everyone turned and glared at the rat. It was his fault that Harry didn't have parents.

" **Eh?" said Moody.**

**Harry looked up into Moody's heavily scarred and pitted face. Evidently Moody was under the impression he had just given Harry a bit of a treat.**

" **Yeah," said Harry, once again attempting to grin. "Er… listen, I've just remembered, I haven't packed my…"**

**He was spared the trouble of inventing an object he had not packed. Sirius had just said, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him.**

"Thank Merlin for Sirius," Harry said. "That sounded uncomfortable at best."

**Harry crossed the kitchen, slipped through the door and up the stairs before anyone could call him back.**

**He did not know why it had been such a shock; he had seen pictures of his parents before, after all, and he had met Wormtail but to have them sprung on him like that, when he was least expecting it… no one would like that, he thought angrily…**

**And then, to see them surrounded by all those other happy faces… Benjy Fenwick, who had been found in bits, and Gideon Prewett, who had died like a hero, and the Longbottoms, who had been tortured into madness… all waving happily out of the photograph forever more, not knowing that they were doomed… well, Moody might find that interesting… he, Harry, found it disturbing…**

"Me too," Ginny. Luna and Neville said softly.

**Harry tiptoed up the stairs in the hall past the stuffed elf-heads, glad to be on his own again, but as he approached the first landing he heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.**

" **Hello?" Harry said.**

**There was no answer but the sobbing continued. He climbed the remaining stairs two at a time, walked across the landing and opened the drawing-room door.**

**Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.**

"WHAT?" all the Weasleys cried.

"NO!" Hermione and Harry shouted.

**All the air seemed to vanish from Harry's lungs; he felt as though he were falling through the floor; his brain turned icy cold - Ron dead, no, it couldn't be-**

**But wait a moment, it couldn't be - Ron was downstairs –**

"T-That's right," Neville said in a shaky voice.

" **Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked.**

**"R - r - riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.**

**Crack.**

**Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever.**

" **R -riddikulus!" she sobbed again.**

**Crack.**

**Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.**

All the Weasleys shuddered at the image.

" **No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No… riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDlKULUS"**

**Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry…**

Percy was shocked how much his mother really loved him. Even when he had practically disowned the family, she still worried about him.

Harry was touched at just how much Mrs. Weasley really cared about him.

" **Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else -"**

" **What's going on?"**

**Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from Mrs. Weasley to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly:**

" **Riddikulus!"**

**Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.**

"Thank Merlin for Lupin," Cedric said softly. The image of all the Weasleys and Harry (all of whom he was beginning to become friends with) was not something that he wanted to linger on.

" **Oh - oh - oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.**

" **Molly," said Lupin bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly don't…"**

**Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Lupin's shoulder.**

" **Molly, it was just a Boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head, "just a stupid Boggart…"**

" **I see them d-d - dead all the time!" Mrs. Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the't -'t - time! I d - d - dream about it…"**

"Poor Mum," Bill frowned.

**Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the Boggart, pretending to be Harry's body, had lain.**

"That probably was hard for Sirius," Harry said softly.

**Moody was looking at Harry, who avoided his gaze. He had a funny feeling Moody's magical eye had followed him all the way out of the kitchen.**

" **D-d - don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d - d - don't want him to know… being silly…"**

**Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.**

" **Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" she said shakily. "Not even able to get rid of a Boggart…"**

"Hey," Harry said, "I used to faint at the sight of my boggart. I'd never think badly of her."

"You mean you are going to not faint in the future," Hermione said.

"Reading about the future is confusing," Ron frowned.

" **Don't be stupid," said Harry, trying to smile.**

" **I'm just's -'s - so worried," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. "Half the f - f - family's in the Order, it'll b - b - be a miracle if we all come through this…**

"But we will! We have to," Fred said.

**and P - P - Percy's not talking to us… what if something d-d - dreadful happens and we've never m - m - made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g - g - going to look after Ron and Ginny?"**

"Gee, I don't know," Fred said. "What about the two people who are standing in the room?"

"Or us!" George said. "And there's Bill and Charlie too!"

" **Molly that's enough" said Lupin firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemorts up to -"**

**Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name.**

" **Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name - look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"**

**Harry thought of the photograph again, of his parents' beaming faces. He knew Moody was still watching him.**

" **Don't worry about Percy" said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly.**

"Of course not," Harry nodded. "It'll take more than an apology to give Sirius back the years spent in Azkaban."

" **And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," said Lupin, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously.**

" **Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes.**

**But Harry, closing his bedroom door behind him some ten minutes later, could not think Mrs. Weasley silly. He could still see his parents beaming up at him from the tattered old photograph, unaware that their lives, like so many of those around them, were drawing to a close. The image of the Boggart posing as the corpse of each member of Mrs. Weasley's family in turn kept flashing before his eyes.**

**Without warning, the scar on his forehead seared with pain again and his stomach churned horribly.**

" **Cut it out," he said firmly, rubbing the scar as the pain receded.**

"That's not going to work," Angelina shook her head.

" **First sign of madness, talking to your own head," said a sly voice from the empty picture on the wall.**

"Empty frames that talk," Cedric chuckled. "Now I've heard of everything."

**Harry ignored it. He felt older than he had ever felt in his life and it seemed extraordinary to him that barely an hour ago he had been worried about a joke shop and who had got a prefects badge.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Lee said and handed the book to Neville.

"The next chapter is called Luna Lovegood." Neville said with a grin.

"Oh, that might not be a good chapter," Luna said.


End file.
